Malefor's True Tale
by Lyreice
Summary: This is my version on how Malefor turns evil. It's all about his life growing up. I hope you will all read and enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten long years since Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor and restored the world. Since then thing settled down and they were finally able to live their lives as normal dragons, but that was after all the admiration, which Cynder found vary uncomfortable to deal with. Now they were happily living together in the guardian's temple with Spyro as the new fire guardian and Cynder as the new wind guardian.

They, at the request of Ignitus, were in the chronicler's library helping him clean out all the dust, but they were finding it a much tougher job than they had expected. The dust was on and around everything.

"Ugh, Ignitus, haven't you ever tried cleaning before today?" Cynder coughed as a large amount of dust flew off a book she was cleaning.

"I'm sorry but it's taken me the last ten years just to learn how this place is organized, not to mention I have to chronicle everything, so I just haven't found the time to do a proper spring cleaning." Ignitus mumbled while shuffling through a stack of books.

"Yeah, come on Cynder, you can't really blame him, there must be thousands of years worth of dust in here." Spyro said trying to clean the dust off the top of a bookshelf. "Besides when was the last time you tried to clean the temple?"

"Six months ago." Cynder replied. "Remember whatever I couldn't do I forced you to do."

"Oh yeah, the nesting period, I guess that there's been so much going on I just forgot." Spyro mumbled reaching higher up on the shelf.

"We have been pretty busy." Cynder chuckled.

"Yeah, up half the night, working all day. I'm just glad we were able to get a break."

"Don't say that, personally I'd rather be there than here; I just feel so weird without the…" Just then the shelf Spyro was cleaning gave way and collapsed on top of him throwing up a huge amount of dust.

"SPYRO!" Cynder exclaimed. Using her wind powers she blew away the dust to see the shelf being held up by two stone pillars. Spyro was lying on the ground covered in books, but was otherwise unharmed. "Are you okay?" She asked while unburying him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Spyro groaned getting to his paws. "But some of those books were heavy, and I didn't like where they landed."

"Aw, did my wittow Spywow get a booboo?" Cynder asked wrapping her wings around him. "Does you want me to kiss it all bettow?"

"Cynder we've been over this, I don't like it when you use baby talk on me." Spyro sighed but returned the hug.

"What's this?" Ignitus asked. Behind the fallen bookshelf was a wooden door way. "Why would someone hide a door here?"

"Oo, a secret even the chronicler doesn't know about." Cynder slid past Ignitus and into the room. Inside was small and dark and sitting in the center of the room was a single book. "Well that's a lame secret." Cynder grumbled when Ignitus walked in.

"A single book, Why separate it?" Ignitus wondered. He used his chronicler abilities and levitated the book over to him. The book was by far bigger than any other book in the entire library. He looked at the title. "This is Malefor's book."

"That's not Malefor's book, the Chronicler showed me his book and it wasn't nearly that big." Spyro said entering the room and sitting beside Cynder.

"The books don't lie Spyro, it has Malefor's name so that makes it his." Ignitus explained. "Did you ever actually see the title of the book the Chronicler showed you?"

Spyro took a moment to think. "No now that I think about it I don't think I did." He said finally."

"Well there you go; he probably just showed you the book of another dragon that was around when Malefor went crazy." Ignitus suggested.

"But why would his book be hidden away?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know." Ignitus sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Cynder said. "I say we put the book back, block the door and never speak of this again."

"Cynder we can't do that." Spyro said.

"Yeah we can; all we need to do is put the bookshelf back."

"No I mean we're not going to." Spyro sighed. "Besides I've always wondered what turned him evil."

"What's there to wonder?" Cynder asked. "He was an evil monster who wanted to destroy the world, I don't think it matters how he turned evil."

"Unless it's something that could still happen to me." Spyro argued.

"Spyro you know I hate it when you bring up this subject." Cynder sighed wrapping her tail around his. "I don't think there is anything that could turn you evil." She added kissing him on the cheek.

"You never know." Spyro said seriously. "Besides now I'm curious."

"As am I." Ignitus mumbled. "Come let us find someplace more comfortable." He turned around and left the room.

"More comfortable for what?" Cynder asked following him out, Spyro close behind her.

"What else?" Ignitus asked leading them into a room with multiple cushions on the floor. "To read." He lied on one of the cushions.

"Alright!" Spyro exclaimed. Dashing past Cynder he lied on a cushion across form Ignitus. "Story time!"

"It's like I'm dealing with two babies sometimes." Cynder sighed. As she approached Spyro he used his tail and slid a cushion up next to his. She gladly accepted it and made herself comfortable by leaning against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning." Ignitus opened the book. "The day Malefor hatched."

Prologue

"He's so precious." Whispered a silver dragoness with a copper underbelly and wing membrane; she had strait bright white horns and dark green eyes that were starring lovingly at a small purple hatchling curled up asleep between her forelegs.

"A purple dragon, that's no good." Mumbled a white dragoness with a green underbelly and wing membrane; she had curved green horns, and ice blue eyes that were starring disapprovingly at the baby. "There's never been one before so this can't be looked upon t greatly by the ancestors."

"Please Perma, don't insult my son the day he hatched." Sighed a green dragon with a gray underbelly and wing membrane; he had long gray horns and gray eyes.

"Hey at least I was able to keep her quiet for a few minutes." Said an ash gray dragon with a blue underbelly and wing membrane; He had gray horns that curved at the tip and orange eyes. He wrapped one of his wings around Perma.

"Xander, don't give yourself so much credit." Perma groaned pushing the gray dragon's wing off. "The only reason I hadn't already said something is because I didn't want to upset Pearl right after her child hatched."

"Well sister, I doubt it worked." Grumbled a large white dragon with a black underbelly and wing membrane; he had brown horns and light brown eyes.

"I honestly don't mind her insulting me…" Pearl began in a cheery voice. "But I'd rather you not insult my son." Her voice taking on a slight edge.

"Well you don't get to choose who I insult." Perma said taking on a superior tone.

"I guess your right." Pearl said cheerily again. Suddenly a surge of electricity went through Perma causing her to collapse gasping for breath. "Don't insult my son." Pearl growled glaring at her.

"Pearl what are you doing?" The green dragon asked.

"You heard her Philos, she deserved it." Pearl said simply.

"I have to agree." The white dragon said. "Perma's been needing a good shock."

"Shut up Pumice." Xander growled helping Perma to her paws. "You're nothing but talk never action."

"You want me to show you action?" Pumice growled.

"Enough you two can not fight in here!" Philos growled stepping between them. "You might harm my son."

Just then the hatchling woke and started crying. A large surge of electricity went through everyone's bodies. "All of you leave! "Pearl hissed. "You're upsetting the baby." With that everyone but Philos left the room.

"You know you really didn't have to shock everyone to quiet us." Philos sighed lying next to her.

"It was the quickest way, and besides I think the baby liked seeing the electricity."

"Are you going to be so protective his entire life?"

"If I have to, yes."

"Well when he comes into his powers he won't need you to protect him anymore." Philos said running his paw across Pearl's cheek.

"Oh he'll always need me." Pearl said holding the baby tighter. "What do you think we should name him?"

"Hmm… how about Malefor." Philos suggested.

"Alright, from now on you're my little Mal." Pearl said kissing Malefor on the head.

Ignitus closed the book and saw that Spyro and Cynder were listening intently. "That's all for now." He said.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"Because I need some time to figure out when things start to happen." Ignitus explained. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about Malefor as a baby."

"Cynder shot to her paws. "Excuse me." She said rushing out of the room.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Ignitus asked.

"We've been here for four hours so what do you think?" Spyro asked.

"Oh I hadn't realized I'd kept you so long." Ignitus mumbled.

"We'll be back later to hear more of the story." Spyro said following after Cynder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to come?" Cynder whined walking with Spyro back to the room Ignitus had started reading Malefor's book in.

"Because, you need a break." Spyro groaned. They had been having this same conversation all day. "You've cooped yourself up in the temple for the last six months, the longest you've been away was three days ago when we came here."

"I just don't want anything to happen." Cynder sighed.

"Oh come on Cynder what could happen?" Spyro asked. "The guardians have everything under control."

"Oh really, than why is it that when we got back home the only one there was Volteer?" Cynder asked. "Not to mention that he was asleep."

"Ember and Flame were still there." Spyro offered. "They could've handled any problems."

"Yeah like we can trust Flame with anything." Cynder groaned. "And with Ember in her condition she's basically useless."

"You weren't useless." Spyro pointed out.

"I'm used to difficult circumstances; Ember's most likely working Flame to the bone as we speak." Cynder pushed open the door to the reading room to see Ignitus lying on the same cushion he was laying on three days ago, the book open in front of him. "Wow, how'd you know we were coming?" Cynder asked.

"Hmm?" Ignitus looked away from the book and at Spyro and Cynder. "Back already, I was expecting you to be gone longer."

"Gone longer?" Spyro asked. "Ignitus, it's been three days."

"Three days?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded. "Wow, I guess when one has no need for time they loose track of it easily."

"Have you been reading this whole time?" Cynder asked.

"Of course there's not much else to do around here." Ignitus said.

"What have you done for food?" Spyro inquired.

"I have no need to eat, or sleep in case you're wondering." Ignitus explained. "Now please lie down so I may continue the story." Spyro and Cynder lied down on the same cushions they used last time, and again Cynder leaned against Spyro. "We'll begin here, on chapter twelve."

"Chapter twelve? What about the other eleven chapters?" Spyro asked.

"Well each chapter represents a year of Malefor's life, so to read each chapter wouldn't only be incredibly boring but also take several months." Ignitus explained. "So I've decided to begin when he was twelve, since that's about the same age you were when your powers developed."

"That's fine with me, the less time we have to spend listening to this the better." Cynder said.

"Okay fine." Spyro agreed.

"Then let's begin."

Chapter Twelve

A young purple dragon, with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane, and three yellow horns on his head, and three rows of spikes going down his back, was starring pleadingly at a silver dragoness with his dark purple eyes.

"Come on mom, I don't want to go to the park." The purple dragon begged. "Only hatchlings play there."

"Mal, you are my little hatchling." The silver dragoness replied carefully stuffing a large pink blanket into a pink basket with frilly pink lace sticking out around the sides.

"Mom, I'm twelve and a half, that makes me no longer a hatchling." Malefor argued.

"It doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my little hatchling." His mother replied putting a large chunk of wrapped meat into the basket.

"Dad." Malefor whined looking toward a large green dragon who was shuffling through a large stack of books in the corner of the room. "Mom won't let me go to the park on my own."

The green dragon looked up at the silver dragoness. "Let him go Pearl." He said kindly. "It's about time he learned some independence, it might even help him finally come into his power."

Malefor hated it when anyone mentioned his lack of a power. It wasn't his fault he had no power, even though most dragons younger than him had already started their elemental training. And just like everyone else he blamed his coloring. "There's never been a purple dragon before so purple must mean no power." That's what they'd all say and Malefor was starting to agree with them. He always wished he'd get the greatest power there ever was, but after so long he just wished for any power even the weakest power there was, just so he'd stop getting teased for having no power.

"He doesn't need independence if he's got me." Pearl retaliated. "And you just watch Philos, he'll get his power soon and it'll be the best power ever."

"That's true." Philos agreed. If there was only one thing Malefor's parents could agree on it was that he was going to be the most famous dragon ever; that he'd be talked about for millennia to come. "But I still think you should let him go on his own, at least once, just so he knows how it feels."

"Yeah please mom, just once." Malefor begged.

"Okay fine." Pearl sighed. "But if anything happens just know I won't be happy with your father."

"What could happen when the park's only a block away?" Philos asked.

"Bye mom." Malefor said giving his mom a kiss and running for the door before she could change her mind.

"Wait Mal." She called just before he reached the door.

"Almost made it." He sighed turning back to his parents. "Yeah?"

"You forgot you lunch and didn't give your father a kiss." Pearl said holding the pink basket out to him.

"Yeah forgot." Malefor mumbled taking the basket with his tail. I hate this stupid basket. He turned to his dad to giver him a kiss.

"You're too old to have to be giving your father kisses." Philos smiled. "Just go have fun, and if you need us we'll be at the temple."

"Bye guys." Malefor said running out the door and into the afternoon sunlight. "Freedom." He sighed. This was the first time he had ever been aloud to do anything with out his mother and he was really excited.

"Oh look it's the little cyst."

Oh no, not her. Malefor thought. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a white dragoness walking toward him, a gray dragon at her side.

"Now did they remove you permanently or is this just temporary?" The white dragoness asked.

"Please not today Perma." Malefor sighed.

"Aw am I ruining the poor little cyst's day?" Perma asked mockingly, stepping up to Malefor.

"Yeah my parents love me so I'm a cyst." Malefor growled. "What's your excuse for being the high-and-mighty banshee that has to demean others to make yourself feel good?"

Perma shoved her face right up to Malefor's. "You better hope that if you ever get a power, which I highly doubt, it's not ice." She growled.

"Don't worry, when I get my power it'll be far better than your weakling ice."

"Want me to show you just how strong my ice can be?" Perma growled.

"Sure why not, we just need to find something exceedingly weak just for you to even have a chance." Malefor growled back. "You know what, I was just heading to the park, why don't you come too, I'm sure we'll find a hatchling you might be able to beat."

"No need to travel that far, I see something plenty weak right here."

"Okay Perma, let's go." The gray dragon said trying to push Perma away.

"Hey stop it Xander." Perma growled shoving the dragon off. "I was just about to freeze that little cyst."

"Exactly." Xander said pushing her again. "And I still remember Pearl's rage from the last time you froze him, not to mention I don't want to make Philos mad."

"Oh you're such a coward." Perma grumbled. "Better watch your back you little cyst." She growled at Malefor as she walked away, Xavier close behind her.

"Yeah that looks so good for a guardian to threaten a child!" Malefor called just before they turned a corner. "Now time to find some friends."

When Malefor reached a large open park he saw a bunch of hatchlings running around and playing on the grass, their parents lying down nearby. But he hardly paid any attention to that; instead he walked right past the park and toward the forest where all the other dragons his age usually hung out. Like I'm gonna go to the same place I'm stuck going to every other day on my one day of freedom. He thought.

When he got close to the forest he could hear talking. He looked around and saw two young dragons and a dragoness talking. Malefor recognized one of the dragons as Indigo, which he never understood why we was called that since he was a red fire dragon with a brown underbelly and wing membrane, silver horns and silver spikes on his back. The only thing close to indigo on him was a dark blue scarf he always wore. Malefor didn't recognize the other two. The other dragon was dark green with a light green underbelly and wing membrane, and green eyes; he had black horns that curved the farther out they went and sharp black spikes that traveled down his back. The dragoness was pink with a light blue underbelly and wing membrane; she had curved bronze horns and bright gray eyes. They seemed to be discussing something but he couldn't hear what.

"Hey Indigo remember me?" Malefor asked approaching the little group. They all looked at him, which made him feel very self-conscious. "I- It's me Malefor, remember we used to go on play dates when we were young?"

"Ha, you used to play with the powerless purple freak?" The green dragon asked.

"It's not like I wanted to." Indigo defended. "My dad made me."

"And he thinks you're his friend." The pink dragoness laughed.

"Come on guys, stop it." Indigo complained.

"I'm Malefor." Malefor said extending his paw to the pink dragoness.

"Like I care." She scoffed ignoring his paw.

"Now don't be rude Fey." The green dragon said shaking Malefor's paw. "I'm Mari."

"Mari what are you doing?" The pink dragoness hissed.

"I'm making a new friend." Mari said giving a small smile.

"Oh in that case, I'm Fey." She said also shaking Malefor's paw.

Alright, less than one hour away from my mom and I've already made three friends. Malefor thought.

"Okay Mefler, we were just about to play hide-and-seek. "Mari said walking over to a tree. "You guys hide and I'll seek."

"Alright!" Malefor exclaimed. "Where should I hide?"

"Try deep in the forest." Fey suggested.

"Yeah, Mari never looks there." Indigo encouraged.

"Okay." Malefor said running into the forest. As he got farther in he heard laughing far behind him. When he felt he was deep enough, he hid behind a big tree.

After a few minutes of standing there Malefor started to feel bored so he set down his basket and lied down to wait. He tried to stay alert but it didn't work. He fell asleep just moments later.

"I think that's far enough for today." Cynder said standing up.

"What? He just falls asleep in the forest and you want to stop?" Spyro asked.

"I agree." Ignitus said. "Go I'll continue the story when you get back."

"See ya later Ignitus." Cynder said wrapping her tail around Spyro's neck and leading him toward the door.

"Bye Ignitus." Spyro said as he was pulled out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Ignitus we're back." Spyro announced as he and Cynder walked into the reading room; just like before Ignitus was still lying on the same cushion he was on when they left.

"This is a lot sooner than I expected, it's only been one day." Ignitus said. "It has been only one day right?"

"Yes Ignitus, we came back so quickly because I really want to know what happens next." Spyro explained.

"Yeah now start reading so we can leave soon." Cynder grumbled, lying on her cushion.

"She didn't want to come." Spyro sighed, lying down next to Cynder.

"Well she'll be glad she did." Ignitus enthused opening the book.

Chapter Twelve

Malefor awoke with a start thinking he heard something. He looked around and couldn't see anything; it had grown to dark to see clearly. "Oh no I fell asleep, and they never found me." He groaned getting to his paws. Grabbing the basket with his tail, he started walking in the direction he though home was.

After several minutes of walking Malefor saw a tree he recognized. I must be close now. He thought. But as he got closer he saw the imprint in the grass of where a dragon had recently been sleeping. I'm going around in circles. He realized starting to panic. What am I going to do?

"Help!" Someone screamed from deeper in the forest.

"What was that? Malefor wondered not sure what to do.

"Please somebody help me." The voice screamed again sounding closer this time.

Suddenly a black dragoness burst out of a large bush and smacked right into Malefor. She looked at him her yellow eyes full of fear. "Please you have to protect me." She begged.

"Protect you from what?" He asked. As if to answer his question four small gray apes jumped out of the same bush the dragoness came out of. They we're all wearing black tunics and gray belts each with a sword hanging from it, and two of the apes were carrying large nets. When they saw Malefor standing next to the dragoness they glared at him.

"Get behind the tree." Malefor ordered the dragoness. She obeyed and quickly ran behind the tree. What am I doing? He wondered. Do I really think I can stop four apes all on my own? "Y- You apes go- go away." He stuttered.

"We're not going anywhere without that dragoness." The largest of the apes growled. "Now hand her over."

"She doesn't want to go with you so she's staying right here." Malefor growled weakly. They're gonna kill me I just know it.

"Big mistake kid." The lead ape growled. With the flick of a finger the other ape not holding a net jumped at Malefor.

Instinct forced Malefor to swing his tail. The basket flew off and hit the ape that jumped at him in the face. The basket broke apart on impact scattering pieces of wood all over the ground. The wrapped meat landed on the lead ape's face while the blanket fell over the two apes holding the nets.

"You dare mock us?" The lead ape exclaimed throwing the meat off his face. "Alright apes don't hold back." He growled pulling the sword off his belt. The other apes, after they recuperated, drew their swords as well. They started to slowly approach Malefor, swords raised, and anger obvious in their black eyes.

If there were ever a time I needed a power it's right now. Malefor thought as the apes grew closer. "S- Stay back of I'll use my ultimate breath attack on you." He bluffed.

The apes stopped. "Oh really?" The lead ape asked. "Would you care to demonstrate this ultimate attack?" Malefor just stood there. They started moving again.

"Please work." Malefor begged taking in a deep breath. The moment he felt the apes were close enough he blew and a large burst of fire escaped his mouth catching the leader, and one of the apes holding a net, on fire. The leader screamed like a hatchling and ran back through the bush he came out of, the other apes close on his heels.

"Oh thank you so much!" The dragoness exclaimed jumping out from behind the tree and wrapping her forelegs around Malefor's neck in a big hug.

"You're wel-" Malefor was cut off by the dragoness pressing her lips to his in a short kiss. "W- What was that for?" He asked as she released him.

"Every hero deserves a kiss." She said stepping back a bit. Now that they weren't in danger anymore Malefor was able to get a better look at the dragoness. She was a black dragoness with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane, and yellow horns that trailed down flat against her neck, about halfway down though, the left horn crossed over the right one as they started to go in opposite directions. The tip of her tail was yellow and curved in to the shape of a crescent, and on each of her shoulders there was a yellow crescent, and her yellow eyes were as bright as the twin moons when they were full. She even looked to be a year or two older than him.

"Oh." Malefor said slightly blushing. "But did I just use fire?" He asked wanting to make sure he didn't imagine it.

"Yes you did, and quite well to." The dragoness assured him.

"Yes, I'm a fire dragon!" Malefor exclaimed. "That'll show that lousy old banshee."

"This was your first time using fire?" The dragoness asked breaking into Malefor's imagination of him chasing Perma around using his fire to burn her.

"Yeah and I'm a natural with it." He replied cheerfully.

"You're really big for an eight year old." The dragoness mumbled.

"I'm not eight; I'm twelve and a half." Malefor growled indignantly.

"Twelve? That's still younger than I thought." The dragoness said. "You look more like you're thirteen, maybe fourteen."

"I get that a lot." Malefor said puffing out his chest. "I'm Malefor by the way."

"I'm Moon." The dragoness said.

"Because of the marks on you shoulders?" Malefor asked.

"No, those didn't even show up until I was four." Moon sighed. "But that's gotta be the stupidest thing ever when your body starts to match your name huh?" She asked wiggling her shoulder to emphasize the moon.

"I like it, it sounds mysterious." Malefor said. "It's better than Malefor, what does that make others think of?"

"It makes me think of the dragon that just saved me." Moon said.

"Why were those monkeys chasing you anyways?" Malefor asked.

"My father probably sent them to bring me home." She grumbled. "I can't stand living there anymore; I hate it so much I've decided to run away."

"You're running away from your family?" Malefor asked shocked.

"It's mostly my father and Siergay I'm running from." She replied. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyways?"

"Oh, you're right, what am I still doing here?" Malefor exclaimed. "My mom's probably already had a heart attack by now."

"Your mom must really love you if you can say that." Moon mumbled.

"I'd say it's more of an obsession with me." Malefor grumbled picking up the pink blanket from where the apes had thrown it. "Today was the first time I've ever been allowed out of the house on my own."

"That sounds a little weird." Moon admitted.

"A little weird; even though she didn't come she still made me bring this stupid blanket." Malefor grumbled.

"I think it's pretty." Moon said.

"Would you like it?" Malefor asked holding the blanket out to her with a paw.

"But isn't it your mother's?" She asked.

"No, she bought it for me a few years ago and I hate the thing." He said. "I wouldn't mind in the least if you took it, in fact I really want you to have it."

"In that case, thank you." Moon said gratefully taking the blanket in her paw. "Um how do I walk now, I've only got three legs."

"Let me help you." Malefor said taking back the blanket with his tail. He walked behind her and swung his tail flinging the blanket into the air. It slowly fell over Moon's back.

"You're pretty proficient with that tail of yours." Moon commented.

"I usually have a lot of time since I didn't have any power to practice with and no friends to play with; I had to find something to do, so I learned a little on how to fight." Malefor explained. Feeling like showing off he started to swing his tail around.

"Wow, vary nice." Moon complimented sounding genuinely interested. "Maybe you could teach me some of your tail tricks sometime."

"Yeah sure, but it'll have to wait till after my fire training." He replied. "I'm going to become the greatest fire dragon ever."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Moon said warmly.

"But that's only if my mom doesn't kill me for ruining her favorite basket first." Malefor sighed.

"If your mom really acts like you say she does, than I'm sure there are more important things on her mind." Moon said. Malefor gave her a confused look which made her giggle. "I'm sure she'd rather have her little Maly back over a cheap basket."

"Hey she doesn't call me Maly." Malefor said indignantly. "It's just Mal."

"Oh I love that, can I call you Mal too?" Moon asked.

"Yeah sure I guess." Malefor said feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks Mal." She said giving him another kiss.

"What's with you and all the kissing?"

"I don't know I just started doing it recently whenever I get excited."

"And recently would be for how long now?" Malefor asked.

"Since you saved me form the apes." Moon replied the scales on her face darkening. "In fact you're the first dragon I've ever kissed besides my father."

"Well I can honestly say you're the first dragoness that's ever kissed me for saving her from ape dragonessnappers." Malefor joked. "Of course you're the first dragoness to ever kiss me period, because my mom doesn't even count as a dragoness."

"Hey if you mom doesn't count then neither does my dad." Moon said.

"Okay whatever, but I really need to get home before my parents decide to ground me for the rest of my life, and since I'm only twelve and a half that would be a vary long time."

"Then let's go." Moon said. "Which way to your house?"

"Uh… I don't know." Malefor admitted. "Today was the first time I've ever been into the forest, and that was during the day so I could see where I was going."

"So in other words we're lost." Moon sighed.

"Don't you know the way out of here?" Malefor asked.

"Sorry but it's really hard to remember which way you're going when you're being hunted." She replied.

"So we're going to be lost forever?" Malefor asked starting to panic.

"No, no, we'll find our way home." Moon soothed. "But our best bet is to wait till tomorrow and hope you can remember your way then."

"We're gonna be stuck here all night? My mom's never gonna let me out of the house again." Malefor whined.

"It's either that, or wander around in the dark and get more lost." Moon said. "Now help me set out the blanket so we have something comfortable to sleep on." She added shaking the blanket from her back. Malefor reluctantly helped. Moon lied down and made her self comfortable, while Malefor just stood there. "Well what are you waiting for, come on." She said patting the blanket.

"You want us to share the blanket?" Malefor asked nervously.

"Why not, it's cold and I really don't want to sleep alone incase those apes come back." Moon said eyes sparkling. Malefor still hesitated. "Please."

"Okay fine." He sighed lying down near her. She scooted closer until he could feel her scales on his back and her breath on his neck. He tried to scoot away but she stopped him by wrapping one of her forelegs around him and pulling him closer. He tried to squirm away but then she laid her wing across him and then laid her head on his neck. He finally realized that he wasn't going to get away, so he tried to sleep, and thanks to the calm rise and fall of Moon's chest against his back, the sounds of her soothing breathing, and her breath blowing along his jaw line it didn't take long.

"Alright that's enough for today." Ignitus said closing the book.

"So, Malefor learned to use his fire by saving someone." Spyro said getting to his paws, Cynder rising with him. "Just like me."

"You my share some similarities, but you also have major differences." Ignitus said. "Never think that the two of you are the same.

"He's right Spyro; you'll never be like that monster." Cynder assured giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really hope you're right Cynder, because I don't want anything to ever happen to you, especially if it's because of me."

"You'll never do anything like that I'm sure of it." Cynder promised.

"Yes alright." Ignitus sighed. "You two get out of here and have some fun, but be back first thing tomorrow so we may continue the story."

"Bye Ignitus." They both said leaving the room, cradling each other under their wings.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ignitus, we're back." Spyro announced opening the door to the reading room. "Where's Ignitus?" He asked seeing the room was empty except for the cushions.

"Wow and here I thought he was never gonna move again." Cynder mumbled. "Oh well, I guess that means that we can't hear the story today."

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily." A dragon chuckled from behind them. They turned around to see Ignitus standing there, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Ignitus, where were you?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder stepped aside to let Ignitus through.

"Just because I don't have to eat or sleep doesn't mean I don't like to from time to time." He chuckled walking past them, Malefor's book following him closely. "Now get comfortable, this chapter is pretty interesting." He added lying down on his cushion.

"Oh Joy." Cynder sighed lying on her cushion, Spyro lying next to her.

"You know Cynder you could at least pretend to show a little enthusiasm." Spyro sighed.

"Alright, let's begin." Ignitus said opening the book.

Chapter Twelve

Malefor awoke to a thin ray of light coming through the leaves and hitting him in the face. "Morning already?" He mumbled trying to lift his head. He found he couldn't since something warm and soft was on his neck and across his entire back. That's when he remembered he was lost in the forest with Moon. "Moon wake up." He said shaking himself, trying to wake her. She stayed asleep. "Come on Moon." He sighed shaking harder.

"I don't want to." She mumbled squeezing him with the arm she had wrapped around him. "You're so comfortable to sleep with."

Malefor blushed. "But if we stay here there's a likely chance that your dad will find us." Malefor said. Moon instantly jumped to her paws, smacking Malefor in the jaw with her beak like snout in her rush.

"Did you have to ruin the moment like that?" Moon grumbled looking around cautiously.

"Sorry but you were being uncooperative." Malefor said getting to his paws and stretching.

"Ooh."

Malefor looked over to see Moon eyeing him. "what?" He asked self-consciously.

"Handsome, strong, talented, and even flexible." She mumbled still starring at him, but now he noticed a glint in her eyes. "If only you were a little older." She mused.

"What are you talking about?" Malefor asked feeling vary embarrassed.

"Oh nothing." Moon said innocently. "Come on help me get the blanket so we can get out of here." Malefor easily got the blanket across her back again. "Okay, now which way?"

"Umm…" This was the part Malefor had been dreading; if he couldn't find the route home they could be stuck in the forest forever. "This way" He said taking her in the direction he was hoping was right.

After a few minutes of walking, Malefor saw an opening in the trees. "That's gotta be the way out." He said cheerily. They came out of the trees and he recognized that they were standing in was the same place he entered the forest from yesterday, mostly because his friends were there again.

"Aw man, it's what's his face again." Fey groaned seeing Malefor.

"Wait; was he in the woods all night?" Mari laughed. But when he saw Moon he stopped and starred at her awestruck.

"Yeah I kind of fell asleep." Said, an embarrassed, Malefor. "But because of that I met Moon here." He added pointing his tail at Moon.

"Hi." Moon said politely.

"Moon what a pretty name." Mari said stepping up to her. "I'm Mari"

"And I'm Fey." Fey said rudely, shoving Mari aside.

"I'm Indigo." Indigo said playfully shoving Fey aside.

"Stop it you two." Mari growled shoving them both aside. "Sorry about those two, they're only hatchlings." Mari said kindly to Moon.

"You're younger than me." Indigo grumbled. "So if anyone's a hatchling it's you."

"I'm no hatchling." Mari growled.

"What's the problem with being a hatchling?" Moon asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Mari said. "It's just that as a full grown dragon you can do whatever you want."

"If by that you mean being stuck under your fathers rule, having to mate with someone you don't even like, and having to have as many hatchlings as he feels necessary to carry on his lineage, then yeah growing up is great." Moon growled darkly. "Personally, I'd prefer it if I were younger than you and never grew up."

"Psycho chick." Fey whispered.

"It makes sense since she's Malefor's friend." Indigo whispered back.

"Moon!" Came a roar from above them. Malefor looked up to see a pitch black something plummeting toward them.

"Oh no." Moon gasped.

"What?" Malefor asked unable to take his eyes off the plummeting blackness.

"That's my dad." She sighed dropping her head in defeat. "At least I was able to make a really nice friend." She said giving Malefor one last kiss. Both Fey and Indigo starred wide eyed at the scene while Mari glared at Malefor.

The black image landed with a crash. Malefor starred at it and saw that it was a long muscular pitch black dragon; the only other color on him was a thin yellow ring on his chest. He had three sets of two pitch black horns on each side of his face; the lowest set was on his jaw with the horns sticking out strait; the second set, on his cheek bone, were slowly curving upward; and the third set, on the side of his skull had the lower horn sticking strait out and the top horn slowly curving away from his head. He had large spikes on his head that traveled down to the base of his skull where they split into two different directions that traveled down opposite sides of his back till they reached the base of his tail where they came together again and started to spiral around his tail; When the trail reached the tip they burst out in multiple directions creating a pattern similar to a rose and looking vary sharp and dangerous. But that didn't scare Malefor nearly as much as his eyes that were entirely black, except for a yellow ring around his large pupil. He was glaring at Malefor.

"Hi dad." Moon sighed. The dragon still glared at Malefor.

"Hello sir." Malefor squeaked.

"It's Eclipse to you." The black dragon growled darkly. "Why did you kidnap my daughter?" He asked revealing many sharp teeth in his beak like mouth.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away." Moon growled stepping between Malefor and Eclipse.

"Then why did he attack my servants?" Eclipse asked.

"Because they drew their swords." Moon explained.

"They were ordered to take care of any resistance by whatever means necessary." Eclipse growled. "Now two of my best apes have severe burns."

"Burns?" Mari asked. "How did they get burned?"

"The purple one." Eclipse growled keeping his glare on Malefor.

"He has a name." Moon growled. "It's M-"

"I don't care!" Eclipse roared. "Now come, we're going home and you will be punished for running away."

"What do you mean 'punished'?" Malefor asked not liking the way he said the word.

"That's not your concern." He growled. Then he scooped up Moon with one of his forepaws. Before she could protest he jumped up into the air and flew off faster than Malefor had ever thought possible. The four remaining dragons just stood there starring at the spot Eclipse had just been standing in.

"Malefor!"

"Oh no." Malefor groaned recognizing Perma's voice.

"You little cyst." She growled pushing past Fey and Indigo. "You've been here playing while your mother made us stay up all night looking for you?"

"What are you talking about you old banshee?" Malefor growled. "I haven't been playing, I got lost in the forest last night."

"I don't care what your excuse is; you only have to tell that to your foul mother." Perma growled. "Now let's go find her so I can get some sleep before my class." She added turning around.

"Now's the perfect time for a butt roast." Malefor growled. He took in a deep breath and blew.

"Ow!" Perma exclaimed feeling three sharp and cold things stab into her upper thigh. "Fey, how dare you shoot icicles at your teacher." She growled turning around to see a small mist coming out of Malefor's mouth. "You did it?" She asked shocked.

"Did I?" Malefor asked just as shocked. "Awesome, I can breathe both fire and ice!"

"Don't be stupid you little cyst; nobody can use two powers." Perma growled. "Even if they could I doubt that the purple reject could."

"I'll show you who's a reject." Malefor growled taking in a deep breath. He thought hard about fire and then blew, but again ice spikes shot from his mouth at Perma. She easily blocked them, glaring at him. "Why is everybody always glaring at me?"

"Because, nobody likes lying little cysts." Perma growled. "And you three," She began looking at Mari, Fey, and Indigo in turn. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your classes?"

"Yes ma'am." The three said together, running off.

"Follow." Perma growled to Malefor as she started to walk away.

"You know most dragons prefer full sentences when spoken to, right?" Malefor asked. "Or is it just that you're just too stupid to speak properly?" Perma used her ice spike like tail and whipped Malefor across the face. "Ow, you can't do that." Malefor growled. Perma whipped him again.

"Yes I can." Perma said simply. "You are my student after all."

"No I'm a fire dragon, which makes Xander my teacher." Malefor said.

"You just blew ice, which makes you my student." Perma said. "And until you can miraculously blow fire you'll stay my student."

"But-" She whipped him again

"My students don't talk back to me." She said an evil smile on her face. "You'll learn that soon enough."

"You can't make me a mindless drone like all your other students, if that's what you think you're doing." Malefor growled receiving another whip to the face.

"I don't want you mindless." Perma said. "If you didn't talk back how would I ever be able to hit you?"

"You'll be happy to know that I'll never stop arguing with you." Malefor said cockily just to get whipped again.

Ignitus stopped reading as a loud explosion could be heard outside. "What was that?" Ignitus wondered out loud.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other anxiously and then ran to the only window in the room. A large red flare went up into the air from the location of the temple. It exploded into large flashing letters that said, "Spyro, you moron, bring Cynder back now!"

"Ah it's time already?" Cynder exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting Ember to be ready so soon."

"Come on, let's go, you know Flame won't be able to do this on his own." Spyro said as Cynder ran out the door. "Bye Ignitus." He added running after Cynder.

"Always in such a hurry." Ignitus chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignitus was lying on his cushion in the reading room feeling vary bored. It had been a week since Spyro and Cynder had left and he had been reading the book without them but now it was lying on the ground in front of him taunting him. "Read me." It would say. "They'll never know." He had ignored it feeling guilty about reading so much and it was just getting harder not to. "Just a paragraph, even a single sentence."

"Maybe just one sentence." Ignitus said opening the book.

Chapter Fif-

Just as he started reading the door opened and Spyro walked in. Ignitus quickly shut the book and exclaimed. "I wasn't reading!"

"Shhh!" Spyro hissed as he fully opened the door to let Cynder in. A Small black dragon hatchling was sleeping on her back. He looked almost exactly like a younger Cynder except he had silver spikes running down his back and his belly and wing membrane were a deep red.

"So this is Alister?" Ignitus asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, and we just barely got him to sleep, so please be quiet." Cynder whispered. "We had to bring him; he kept trying to get at Ember's egg."

"Yeah, he says he just wants to see it but with him it's the whole look, touch, break phase." Spyro whispered. "So it would have been a really bad idea to leave him."

"That's true." Ignitus agreed. "But how am I supposed to read if I can't actually talk?"

"That's what I asked." Cynder sighed. "But he was so persistent about coming back."

"If Ignitus is reading, Alister will most likely stay asleep." Spyro said helping Cynder lie down so she wouldn't wake Alister. "Besides I've wanted you to meet him for a while now." He said to Ignitus as he lied next to Cynder.

"He's vary cute." Ignitus said reopening the book. "Alright, chapter fifteen."

"Chapter fifteen?" Spyro asked. "Ignitus did you really read without us?"

"I'm sorry but you guys were gone for a whole week and I was bored." Ignitus sighed.

"That's fine." Cynder smiled. "Just fill us in on anything that might need explaining."

"Alright." Ignitus agreed. "Then let's begin."

Chapter Fifteen

Malefor was sitting in a large circular room. The walls were brown and cracked with frost covering some of them, but that was to be expected since it was the ice dragon training room. He had been coming here for the past two and a half years to master his ability of ice, since he hadn't been able to use fire again since the day he got lost in the woods. He hadn't been able to find that dragoness from that day so he couldn't get her to tell everyone the truth. It was like she just disappeared. After a while Fey and Indigo just assumed her father killed her.

"Where is she?" Malefor groaned. He had been waiting in this room for the last two hours waiting for Perma to show up. He was getting really annoyed with class because Perma had become habitually late leaving her students there waiting for her. "Showing up for class is starting to become a waste of my time."

"Oh shut up Malefor." Growled the only other student Fey. She had grown a lot in the last two years and become vary beautiful; in fact Malefor had developed a huge crush on her. "Her daughter just recently hatched; I don't blame her for wanting to spend time with her."

"Then why doesn't she just bring the baby here?" Malefor asked.

"Does your brain work at all?" Fey asked. "Why would anybody bring their newly hatched child to such a dangerous place?"

"I think she's just too scared to show up." Malefor said. "I mean how must it feel when your fifteen year old student beats you?" He was referring to the evaluation he had a few months back. His job was to last as long as he could in a fight against his teacher; the fight lasted about an hour but in the end Malefor was able to restrain Perma and get her to forfeit.

"Yeah you feel really good about beating up a pregnant dragoness." Fey growled.

"Hey not even she knew she was pregnant at the time, so it couldn't have been that much of a handicap." Malefor said defensively.

"Quiet down you two." Both Malefor and Fey turned around to see Perma standing in the doorway. She walked past them and lied against the wall on the other side of the room. She carefully slid something small and blue off her back.

"So you brought Ruby to class?" Malefor asked purposely trying to be loud. The baby dragoness awoke and started crying.

"Vary mature you little cyst." Perma growled stroking her paw along Ruby's back to calm her down.

"I was thinking the same thing." Malefor said cockily. "Maybe next time you won't be late for class."

"Well if you're in such a learning mood I guess you wouldn't mind being the target for the new breath I'm going to teach you." Perma said carefully standing up.

"Why would I, I'm always the target." Malefor said stepping into the middle of the room.

"Vary good." Perma said stepping away from Ruby. "Fey, stay next to Ruby."

"Yes ma'am." Fey said lying next to Ruby and hanging her wing over her.

"Alright cyst, here we go." Perma said. She opened her mouth and let loose a large icicle that was heading strait for Malefor.

Malefor opened his mouth and shot a single ice shard. It hit the center of the icicle and shattered the entire thing. "That wasn't new." Malefor grumbled. "That was one of the first attacks an ice dragon learns." Perma gave a wicked smile just as something cold and wet landed on Malefor's snout. "That the- ahhh!" Malefor exclaimed as the slush started to solidify and become freezing cold. He suddenly felt the freezing sensation all over his body; he must've been covered in the slush. Soon enough he wasn't able to move.

Perma walked up to him, still smiling. "No beginner knows that." She said. "It's my own creation and it's vary difficult to do let alone master; you should feel vary honored I was even willing to show you it." Perma used her tail and after some time freed Malefor from his icy prison. "Now I want you to try it; concentrate on only solidifying outer layer of the icicle, but be careful this technique can be dangerous." She instructed switching places with Malefor.

"Okay." Malefor said. "He took in a deep breath and focused on the lesson as he blew. He made the icicle perfectly but then something started happening to it; a small electrical current go through it and then it exploded sending slush flying everywhere.

"Ruby!" Perma exclaimed as she was covered in slush.

Malefor looked to see a large amount of the slush heading for Ruby and Fey. He started running toward them but he feared he wasn't going to make it, then he felt a sudden jolt of electricity travel through his body giving him a large surge of energy; his speed increased causing him to run faster than he'd ever run before. He ran right past the slush and got in front of Fey and Ruby; the moment he spread his wings he felt the slush cover his entire back, neck and tail; he felt it freeze solid and found it impossible to move.

Fey stared wide eyed at Malefor. "Go free Perma; I'm sure by now she's absolutely frantic by now." Malefor said. Fey quickly got up and ran to help Perma. The moment she left Ruby started crying. "No,no,no, its okay, mommy will be here in just a moment." Malefor said soothingly. This was the first time Malefor had been able to get a clear look at Ruby. She was an azure dragoness with a black underbelly and wing membrane; she had black horns to small to take on any distinct style just yet, and she had bright, grass green eyes.

Malefor heard the shattering of ice followed by the stomping if feet, then something shoved him aside, knocking him on the ground and shattering the ice covering him. He got back to his feet and saw Perma lying on the ground, wrapped around Ruby. "Perma I'm so sorry." Malefor apologized sincerely.

Perma looked up and, instead of the anger Malefor expected to see, he saw gratitude in her eyes. "You have no need to apologize." She said, surprising him with the kindness in her voice. "It was an accident; I shouldn't have been trying to teach you such an advanced move so early in your training." She looked down at Ruby and then back up at Malefor. "And thank you for protecting my daughter."

"There's no need to thank me." Malefor said slightly blushing. "I could never forgive myself if anyone got hurt because of me, especially if it were a hatchling." Perma gave a slight smile. "Even if it means doing something nice for you." He added.

Perma's smile dropped. "We can never have a friendly moment can we?" She asked.

"You know that's not how our relationship works." He replied giving a sinister smile.

"Yeah well get out of here, class is dismissed for today." Perma said. Both Malefor and Fey started walking toward the door. "Oh and to both of you." They looked back. "Never mention to anyone that I said thank you; I have a reputation to keep."

"Ignitus let's take a little break." Spyro whispered.

"Hm, why?" Ignitus asked pulling the book away from his face to see Cynder had fallen asleep and looked quite comfortable. "Alright we'll take a short break."


	6. Chapter 6

Cynder awoke to hear what sounded like a cross between a pur and a growl. She looked in the direction of the sound to see Alister playfully attacking Spyro's tail. Spyro and Ignitus were watching him both smiling.

"He really is quite a cute baby." Ignitus remarked.

"Thank you." Cynder yawned stretching to wake herself up. The three of them looked at her.

"Mommy!" Alister exclaimed running up to Cynder and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Sleep well?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, these cushions actually really comfortable." She replied giving Alister a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes well he's been awake for a while now and is impossibly hard to keep an eye on; he's always on the move from one place to another." Ignitus chuckled. "I have no idea how you're able to control him at all."

"That's because he loves his mommy to much to cause her trouble." Spyro said wiggling his tail to catch Alister's attention. It worked; he jumped at it but missed by only an inch.

"Shall I start reading again now that Cynder's awake?" Ignitus asked.

"You guys stopped when I fell asleep?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded. "Awe that's sweet of you, but you really didn't have to."

"Well it's too late now." Ignitus chuckled.

"Yeah." Spyro agreed still playing with Alister. "And besides do you know how hard it is for me to concentrate on anything when you sleep so beautifully?"

"You've used that one before." Cynder giggled.

"Does it still work?" Spyro asked playfully.

"Lucky for you it does." Cynder replied.

"Lucky me." Spyro chuckled bending down and giving Cynder a kiss.

"May I continue the story now?"  
Ignitus asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Spyro mumbled starring at Cynder.

"Alright."

Chapter Fifteen

"So Fey where are we going?" Malefor asked as he and Fey walked through the brown corridors of the temple.

"I'm going to go hang out with my friends and you are going to leave me alone." Fey said rudely. Malefor wasn't at all put off behavior since she always acted like that; in fact he found it quite attractive.

"I could leave you alone but since we're headed in the same direction I think that would be kind of difficult." Malefor said trying to provoke her.

"And why would we be heading in the same direction?" Fey asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I'm going to meet the same friends." Malefor said in an obvious tone.

"How do you even know what friends I'm hanging out with?" Fey growled coming to a stop and glaring at Malefor.

Malefor stopped too and starred into her beautiful gray eyes. "I know because they're the same friends we always hang out with." He replied. "They're probably outside waiting for us right now."

"You mean they're probably waiting for me!" Fey exclaimed. "None of us like you; the only reason we hang out with you is because you never leave us alone!"

"What are you talking about, Mari and Indigo like me." Malefor said.

"No they don't; Mari's hated you since day one and I could care less if Indigo were even with us!" Fey yelled.

Just then the door closest to them burst open to reveal a large white dragon standing there. "Be quiet, I'm trying to teach a class!" He roared.

"Sorry Pumice." Malefor apologized. Pumice was Perma's older brother and the earth guardian. "We were just having a slight disagreement."

"Well either be quieter or take it outside." Pumice growled.

"Yes sir." Fey and Malefor said together, running for the main entrance of the temple.

They turned a corner and came into a large room. Just like the rest of the temple it was a dull brown; there were two large doors that lead to the main courtyard; the rest of the room was pretty bare, there were only five corridors leading from the room and Malefor had already entirely explored four of them but the fifth was always guarded so he'd never been able to get in there.

"Hello Malefor." The guard stationed at the fifth corridor's entrance said when Malefor approached.

"Hey Kojac." Malefor said. Kojac was a large brown dragon with a black underbelly and wing membrane; he had white horns that that stuck strait out and spiraled at the tip, and a single row of white spikes that ran down his back; the tip of his tail was thick and hard like a club. His eyes were a dark orange. "You planning on letting me through today?"

"Not today." Kojac chuckled. "You're letting your dragoness get away."

"What?" Malefor asked confused. Kojac pointed behind Malefor. He looked and saw Fey as she walked out the main doors and into the courtyard. "Oh yeah, well she just wants some time to herself."  
"Relationship problems?" Kojac asked.

"If only there was a relationship to have troubles." Malefor sighed.

"If you like her so much why don't you just tell her?" Kojac asked.

"Because she hates me." He mumbled. "She even told me so."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Kojac said. "How was class anyways?"

"Really boring, Perma was two hours late." Malefor said thankful for the change of subject. "But, just between you and me, she actually thanked me."

"What, no way!" Kojac exclaimed genuinely surprised. "I've been working here longer than you've even been alive and I've never heard her say anything close to a nice job come out of her mouth."

"And I hope you enjoyed it because now that you've broken my trust you'll never hear anything like that again." Perma hissed behind Malefor making him jump. He quickly turned around and saw Perma already heading out the doors.

"Ooh, that's not good." Kojac grunted.

"Why do I have such dragoness troubles?" Malefor asked. "My mother's way to over protective, my teacher may vary well be the devil, and the dragoness of my dreams doesn't even like me."

"I don't know how to help with the first two but with the third you just have to try hard enough and I'm sure she'll like you." Kojac promised. "I mean look at me and Flow, she hated me when we first met but now we have three wonderful children."

"Yeah well I gotta get going now." Malefor said wanting to get away before he started one of his love stories.

"Alright then I'll se you around."

"Bye." Malefor said dashing through the doors and into the courtyard.

The courtyard was a wide open area with a lot of green grass and trees. In the center of the yard was a giant statue of an egg. Malefor had been told what it meant but he never cared enough to remember.

"Oh Mal honey wait up!" Malefor looked back through the open doors to see Pearl heading straight for him.

"Yeah mom?" He asked when she was close enough to hear him.

"I saw your little friends leave and I was wondering if you're not spending the day with them maybe you'd like to spend it with me?" Pearl asked.

"I thought you and dad had plans today." Malefor said hoping it was sill true.

"We can do whatever he has planed any day." Pearl scoffed. "I don't often get to spend time with my son anymore." Boy was that an extreme exaggeration, even though he was out most of the day now she would still always cling to him at home all the way till he went to bed where she'd still follow until he kicked her out.

"Ummm… Actually I was meeting with a different friend today." Malefor lied.

"Oh you have another friend?" Pearl asked. "But I only know those three you're always with."

"Yeah well I've known this friend for a while now." Malefor said.

"Well in that case, bring them over for dinner so we can meet." Pearl said walking back into the temple waving her tail goodbye.

"Yeah okay." Malefor sighed. Great how am I supposed to make a friend and get them to help me all before dinner? He wondered walking though the courtyard.

"Hey Mal wait up!"

"What now mom?" Malefor sighed turning around to see a black dragoness running straight for him.

She stopped in front of him laughing. "Did you just call me mom?" She asked.

"Do I know you?" Malefor asked embarrassed.

"You don't remember me?" The dragoness asked sounding hurt.

"Ummm…" Malefor thought she looked familiar; when he looked at her bright yellow eyes it all came back to him. "Moon?" He exclaimed.

"You do remember me!" Moon exclaimed wrapping her forelegs around his neck.

"What no kiss?" Malefor asked when she let go.

"Yeah like I'm going to give a fifteen year old dragon a kiss, sorry but I don't want a love struck stalker." Moon giggled.

"So you have no faith in your hero?" Malefor asked trying to sound insulted. "How do you know I don't already have someone I love?"

"Well if that were the case then I don't think you'd want a kiss." Moon replied.

"I guess that's true." Malefor conceded. "But wow you've changed a lot since we last met." She really had because not only did she look older but now her horns went from the back of her neck to the front where they formed two crescents that connected together and formed a heart.

"Well you've changed too, and you definitely look older than fifteen." Moon said.

"Really, I don't hear that much anymore." Malefor said. "So that either means you're the only one that thinks that, or everybody else I know is used to it."

"Even so you must have a lot of dragonesses after you." Moon commented sounding just a little too innocent.

"Not really." Malefor sighed. "Actually it's quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"That's not important." Malefor said not wanting to go into his love life. "What are you doing here anyways; trying to run away again?"

"Well actual-"

"Moon!"

"Owww!" Spyro exclaimed when Alister bit down on his tail.

"No, no Alister you don't bite daddy's tail." Cynder scolded pulling Alister off. Alister started crying. "Oh he's hungry; we need to take a break so we can get him something to eat."

"Awe but something was just about to happen." Spyro whined.

"The story can wait, he can't." Cynder said. "That is unless you're willing to let him chew on your tail for a while."

"Umm… time to feed the baby." Spyro decided.

"Good choice." Cynder said getting to her paws and heading for the door Alister and Spyro following closely. "We'll be right back Ignitus."

"Take your time." Ignitus said as they left the room. "I hope they hurry."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Ignitus, Alister's been fed so you can continue the story now." Spyro announced as he and Cynder walked back into the reading room, Alister riding on Cynder's back.

"Did you bring me anything to eat?" Ignitus asked. Spyro caught off guard by this just stood there. "Oh I'm only kidding."

"Oh okay." Spyro sighed. "But next time I promise I'll bring you something." He added as he and Cynder lied down.

"Alright let's start. Ignitus said opening the book.

Chapter Fifteen

Malefor looked behind Moon and saw a white dragoness with a light green underbelly and wing membrane; green frills ran down from the top of her head to the bottom of her neck, they also covered the tip of her tail; she had wavy white horns edged with gray; she had three wavy green marks on each of her cheeks, and a green pattern on her left thigh that looked like a tornado; at the base of her tail was pink scarring that looked like she had been bit there, hard. When the dragoness saw Malefor she glared at him with her purple eyes.

Moon turned around. "Oh hey." She said cheerily waving her tail to beckon her over. "Airovia this is-"

"I already know this idiot." The white dragoness hissed.

"Yeah Moon there's no need to introduce us, I already know this looser." Malefor said sticking his tongue out at the dragoness.

"I'm no looser, you're a cheater." Airovia growled. Malefor knew she was referring to the temple's annual training tournament, which was when each guardian would choose their best student from each age group to face off against each other. To everybody's surprise Perma picked Malefor for the fifteen year old tournament. He easily beat the thunder, and earth dragons, and had a bit of difficulty beating Indigo in the semifinals, but in the finals he had to fight Airovia. The fight was long and hard but in the end he got on top of her and bit down on the base of her tail and wouldn't let go until she surrendered, but because she was too stubborn to give in quickly he wound up permanently scarring her.

"I didn't cheat." Malefor growled. "The rules were to make your opponent surrender on incapacitate them, and since no matter how many times I hit you in the head you didn't black out I had to make you give up."

"I was talking about when your mother electrocuted me to help you win." Airovia spat.

"Everybody knows that that's a lie!" Malefor exclaimed shoving his face right up to Airovia's. "My mom would never do something so wrong!"

"Then explain the jolt of electricity that stopped me from getting away from you before you jumped on me!" Airovia growled.

"Maybe that never happened and you're just-" Malefor was interrupted by Airovia pressing her lips to his in a sudden kiss. Malefor pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on Malefor, you never noticed that I liked you?" Airovia asked rolling her eyes. "I have ever since you defeated me; I've tried to ignore it but every time I see your annoying face I can't think straight and I just find myself mindlessly staring at you, wanting to be with you but not wanting to admit it; I just couldn't resist kissing you when you were so close to my lips."

"Awe that's so cute, it's even like you've marked her as yours." Moon said pointing her tail at Airovia's scars.

"That would work both ways then." Airovia said giving a wicked smile.

"Shut up Airovia." Malefor growled.

"What does that mean?" Moon asked Airovia.

"Just this." She said pushing Malefor off his paws and onto his back.

"What are you doing, get your paws off me!" Malefor exclaimed as Airovia sat down between his hind legs. She wrapped her tail around his left hind paw and pulled back revealing his inner thigh where a long scar was hidden.

"See this scar; I gave it to him during the same fight." Airovia explained sliding her paw across it.

When she did Malefor felt an odd, but enjoyable sensation travel through his body. "Woh do that again." He said looking at Airovia excitedly.

"Alright." Airovia smiled rubbing her paw along it slowly and softly. This time an electrical current could be seen traveling up his body to his chest where it scattered all over quickly disappearing.

"Wow!" Moon exclaimed. "But I thought you were a fire dragon."

"No he's an ice dragon." Airovia said shocked.

"Actually I'm both and more." Malefor said. He opened his mouth and shot a large ice crystal into the air; as it started falling back down Malefor released a stream of fire melting it and covering them all in warm water; finally he let loose an electrical current electrocuting all three of them. "Maybe that last part wasn't such a good idea." He coughed looking at Moon and Airovia to see them staring at him in utter shock.

"Did you just use ice, fire, and electricity?" Airovia asked.

"I told you I could use fire." Malefor said giving a cocky smile.

"How did you do that?" Moon asked.

"I don't really know; I just felt them felt them mingling around in my chest and had to let them out." Malefor said rolling to his paws.

"That is the coolest thing ever!" Moon exclaimed bright eyed. "Can we see more?"

"Sure I guess." Malefor agreed. He opened his mouth and let out a stream of fire and kept it going till it had dried the three of them.

"Now do electricity." Moon said excitedly. Malefor opened his mouth and let out a surge of electricity letting it fly around in multiple directions. "Now ice." Malefor shot ice shards into the ground.

"That's amazing!" Airovia gasped. "But how did it happen?"

"Maybe it had to do with when you rubbed my scar." Malefor suggested. "You could've released some kind of tension."

"Or maybe you two just have some sparks between the two of you." Moon teased making Airovia blush.

"I doubt it." Malefor said coming off rude.

"And why not?" Airovia asked insulted.

"Because I already have a dragoness I like." Malefor said.  
"If you're talking about Fey she's just a stuck up idiot." Airovia scoffed.

"You mean the pink dragoness we saw yesterday; yeah she's mean." Moon agreed.

"You know what I don't have to stand here and listen to you insult her, I'm going home for dinner." Malefor grumbled. That's when he remembered he needed a 'friend' to bring home. "Either of you want to come?" He asked awkwardly.

"The first date and you're already taking us to your place?" Moon asked sending her and Airovia into a fit of giggling. "What's next; you gonna ask us to be your mates?" She asked making them giggle more.

"Yeah, and besides you haven't even told us who you like more me, or Moon?" Airovia asked making both of them become vary serious looking.

"Uhhh… ummm…" Malefor stuttered making both the girls burst out in full blown laughter. "This is going to be one long night."

"Okay we need to stop for a bit." Cynder said pulling Alister close to her." It's somebody's nap time."

"Cynder I think you do this on purpose." Spyro sighed.

Cynder gave a mischievous smile. "Spyro you know how grouchy he gets without his nap." She said.

"Well please hurry I'm an old dragon with nothing better to do than read to the young." Ignitus said.

"I can't choose how long he stays awake but look he's already tired." Cynder said as Alister let out a long yawn. "He'll be out in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

"See that didn't take long." Cynder said, a sleeping Alister lying between her forelegs and her chest.

"Then we can continue the story now?" Spyro asked.

"Sure go ahead." Cynder mumbled.

"Yay!" Both Spyro and Ignitus cheered.

"Honestly you two are like big children." Cynder giggled.

Chapter Fifteen

"Come on you two if we don't get moving soon we'll be late." Malefor groaned.  
"Then lead the way hero." Moon said calming down.

"Hero, that has a nice ring to it." Airovia commented. "Why do you call him that?"

"Long story; I'll tell you about it later." Moon said. "Besides that's just one of the many names I have for him; there's also Mal, handsome, and my personal favorite Malery."

"Oh I love that one." Airovia laughed. "Mind if I use it?"

"Neither of you can call me that!" Malefor growled.

"Oo, the hero has a dark side." Moon teased.

"Better be careful he doesn't shock you." Airovia warned. "You know what he means when he does that."

"And what might that be?" Moon asked.

"You know what; I think I'll just go alone." Malefor said turning around and walking toward his home.

"Oh come on, we were only kidding around." Moon said as she and Airovia walked on either side of him.

"Yeah, don't be a spoil sport." Airovia said smacking her hips into his making his smack into Moon's.

"Hey I don't want these." Moon said smacking his hips back. "They don't fit the rest of my figure at all." Both the dragonesses started laughing as Malefor blushed.

"Are you two going to be like this all night?" Malefor asked.

"Oh no, when we get there we'll act a whole lot differently." Moon promised.

"Okay, good." Malefor said not seeing the mischievous smiles the dragonesses had.

A few minutes later they arrived at Malefor's house. "Wow, I had no idea you lived so close to the temple." Airovia said.

"Just one of the vary few perks of having two guardians for parents; they like to live close to work." Malefor explained.

"Your parents are two of the guardians?" Moon asked.

"Yeah my father's the wind guardian, and my mother's the electricity guardian." Malefor said.

"Airovia if you ever sink your claws in this dragon never let go. He's strong, handsome, talented, smart, flexible, and you'd be related to power." Moon said. "Not to mention he's easy to play with."

"You just named the perfect dragon, and I don't think its Malefor; he seems a bit whiny, plus how could something so muscular be flexible?" Airovia asked. "But I guess he's close enough."

"You two really need to stop this." Malefor sighed.

"Okay, but only if we can start something… else." Moon said gazing deeply into Malefor's eyes.

"W- what are you-" Malefor was stopped mid sentence by Moon shoving him onto his back and lying on top of him. He blushed deeply as he remembered how he and Moon first met. Suddenly he heard a knocking and looked up to see Airovia standing in front of his front door, one of her forepaws lifted off the ground and a sinister smile on her face. "Wait Moon get off, don't-" He was stopped by Moon pressing her lips to his and holding them there in a long kiss. At first he tried to struggle free but then he realized he really liked it and started kissing back.

"Can I help- Malefor what are you doing?" Malefor heard the voice of his father but he didn't care he just wrapped his forelegs around Moon and tried to keep the kiss going.

"What's going on out here?" Malefor's eyes opened wide as he heard his mother's voice. He released the kiss and quickly rolled over. Forgetting he still had his forelegs around Moon he now found himself on top of her.

"Mom I can explain." Malefor said nervously seeing his parents standing in the doorway. "This is Moon the dragoness that saw me blow fire."

"So this is the 'helpless dragoness'; if so then why is she attacking you?" Pearl accused.

"Attacking him; please." Moon scoffed sliding out from under Malefor. "He wanted that or else he could've easily thrown me off him."

"So Malefor this is your first dragoness?" Philos asked observing Moon. "She's vary pretty, especially those unique horns."

"Thank you." Moon said.

"Oh no; my little Mal will not hang out with some cheap flirt." Pearl growled glaring at Moon.

"Hey I'm no cheap flirt." Moon growled glaring back at Pearl. "I'm the most expensive flirt there is."  
"Cheap or expensive doesn't matter; just stay away from my Mal." Pearl growled.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang around." Moon growled.

"If you won't stay away from him on your own I'll make it so you can't go near him." Pearl growled. She opened her mouth and Malefor saw little sparks fly out of it as she charged an attack.

Malefor could only think one way to stop her. "Stop!" He yelled breathing a stream of fire between the two of them. Both Philos and Pearl starred at Malefor in complete shock.

"This has got to be the greatest first date of my life." Airovia said smiling. "The only thing that could make it better is if I were the one on Malefor."

"They're in shock; you could always try now." Moon suggested. "I think you should because he's actually a really good kisser."

"Oh really?" Airovia asked walking up to Malefor. She then pressed her lips against his in a long slow kiss, but this time, instead of struggling, he willingly accepted her. When she finally pulled away she was smiling. "You're right, he is good."

Who would've thought my first kisses would be so nice. Malefor thought. I wonder if Fey's this good.

"Son did you just blow fire?" Philos asked.

"Yeah I kind of did." Malefor said blowing a small puff of flames.

"When were you able to do that?" Pearl asked.

"Two years ago was the first time but I haven't been able to since, until today in the courtyard." Malefor explained.

"Yeah but he also blew elec- ahh!" Airovia squealed as Malefor poked her in the upper thigh with his tail. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save my life." Malefor whispered so only Moon and Airovia, who were sitting next to him could hear him. "If my mom finds out I can use electricity she'll never leave me alone and then we'll never be able to see each other again."

"You say that like we're dating." Airovia whispered.

"No I just meant it as in I like hanging out with you two is all." Malefor whispered. "So please keep it a secret."

"You're lucky I like you so much." Airovia hissed.

"You owe us." Moon whispered cheerily.

"Anything you want." Malefor promised.

"I'm holding you to that." Moon whispered.

"What are you three whispering about?" Pearl asked suspiciously glaring at Moon.

"Just how much I love the feel your son's thighs." Moon said, rubbing Malefor's thigh with her paw.

"Yeah they're vary nice thighs." Airovia agreed rubbing his other thigh with her paw.

"Stop that you two." Malefor groaned pushing their paws away.

"You're so cute." The two sighed in unison laying their heads on his shoulders.

"Get off my son!" Pearl growled.

"He likes me here." The two said. Then they lifted their heads and looked at each other. "Are you touching my dragon?" They asked. "He's not yours he's mine." They glared at each other. "Oh well we can share." They said laying their heads back on his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you two?" Malefor asked shrugging them off. "Please calm down or we're all dead."

"She won't hurt us." Airovia scoffed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Moon said. Malefor saw what she meant; along Pearl's body electrical currents were moving around.

Malefor felt something odd down by his paws. He looked and saw small electrical currents surging between his paws. Mom's energy is setting off my powers. He realized. I need to calm her down before she notices.

"Honey calm down." Philos said stepping in front of Pearl. "They're only children having fun."

"Fine, but they better watch what they do." Pearl growled turning around and stalking off into the house.

"You heard her kids, if you're not in the house in five minutes then I'm gonna have to ask you dragonesses to leave." Philos warned following Pearl inside.

Malefor sighed and dropped to the ground. "You two almost got me into some serious trouble back there." He groaned.

"I don't like your mother." Moon mumbled lying on top of Malefor ands wrapping her tail with his.

"Moon what are you doing; my parents aren't watching anymore?" Malefor asked.

"I'm just thinking of what I can get out of you for keeping your secret." Moon mumbled.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really weird?" Malefor asked.

"All the time." Moon smiled. She got up and unwrapped their tails. "Now let's go in."

Moon must've got the got the point about Pearl because instead of dinner being war it was quiet and awkward. Nobody really said much but Moon and Pearl kept up a constant death stare challenge with each other the entire meal.

Afterwards Malefor took the dragonesses to his room to get them away from Pearl. He was told to keep the door open so naturally Moon slammed the door with one of her hind paws the moment they were in.

Malefor's room was large with brown walls and a brown ceiling; the floor was completely covered in sheep wool and there was only one window which remained constantly locked. The only kind of furnishing in the room was a great big pile of sheep wool Malefor used as his bed.

"Moon, why do you go out of your way to upset my parents?" Malefor asked.

"I have a problem with authority and usually rebel against adult decisions." Moon said walking over to Malefor's bed where she flopped onto her back on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Malefor asked.

"Your mother gave ma a headache." Moon mumbled.

"I'm sure you did the same to her." Airovia said walking over to the window. She tried to open it and found she couldn't. "Why doesn't your window open?"

"My mom doesn't want me sneaking out at night; something about there being unsavory characters walking around." Malefor said.

"She's a liar." Moon grunted. "Some of my best friends are night owls."

"I'm your only friend and I'm anything but a night owl." Airovia said walking back over to Malefor and sitting down next to him, twining her tail with his.

"That's not true." Moon huffed. "Malefor's my friend too."

"That's fine, as long as you remember he's my dragon." Airovia said.

"Don't worry, he's all yours." Moon assured seeming to hold back laughter. "He's not my type anyways; too much of a mama's dragon."

"Don't I get a choice in this matter?" Malefor asked pulling his tail away from Airovia.

"Not if you want to choose that pink dragoness." Moon said. Then she slowly started bending her head back and this odd scraping sound started up. As she moved her head her horns stayed still and as she got her head pointing straight up there was a vary odd popping sound.

"What was that?" Malefor asked looking around anxiously.

"What was what?" Moon asked.

"That strange scraping and popping sound." Airovia said.

"Oh those were just my horns." Moon said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Malefor asked.

"Well you see the design of my horn actually really restricts my head movement, but there's like this joint in my skull that allows me to move my head up and down." Moon explained slowly sliding her head back into a forward position, the scraping and popping sound accompanying her. "But the problem is if I move my head too quickly the joints stiffen up and make it impossible to move my head, and it usually stays suck like that for twenty minutes or even more sometimes."

"That sounds really annoying." Airovia said.

"It was until I got accustomed to it." Moon said Lying her head back down. "Your bed's pretty comfortable."

"Thanks; I've been working on it for the two years now." Malefor said proudly. "I've almost got enough for a full grown dragon."

"Well then you've still got a ways to go." Airovia said.

"Why?" Malefor asked.

"Because you still need enough for a mate." She whispered emphasizing the word mate.

"Woh, woh, woh, who said anything about a mate?" Malefor asked backing away from her.

"Like you've never thought about a mate." Airovia scoffed approaching him.

"Well I've thought about it once or-" Malefor was stopped by Airovia pressing her lips to his. He tried to pull away but found himself to drawn to it to want to stop. Airovia flapped her wings creating a small gust of wind that pushed Malefor off his paws and onto his back; she fell with him and softly landed on his chest never once breaking the kiss.

"Okay son, mom says the dragonesses have to…" Philos said walking in to see Moon lying on Malefor's bed on her back while Malefor and Airovia were lying on the floor kissing. "Alright kids that's enough." Philos ordered in his guardian leader tone. Malefor knew that meant he was in trouble.

Airovia quickly jumped off Malefor while Moon lazily rolled to her paws. "Dad I can explain." Malefor said quickly getting to his paws.

"I already know what's going on in here, and I never want to catch you doing it again." Philos growled as Airovia and Moon walked by him.

"Alright next time we'll be sure to be more subtle." Moon said when she reached the front door. "Bye Mal." She added turning back and winking at Malefor.

As soon as Airovia and Moon left the house Philos turned his faze back on Malefor. "Now you and I need to have a vary serious conversation." He said closing the bedroom door.

"Ew, ew, ew, I don't want to hear that." Cynder squealed.

"Yeah just read to yourself for a while." Spyro yawned. "Especially since I could really use a nap."

"Alright I'll start reading aloud again when something's happening." Ignitus mumbled not taking his eyes off the book.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spyro, wake up, something's about to happen." Ignitus said shaking Spyro awake.

"Alright I'm up." Spyro mumbled pushing Ignitus' paw away.

"Yeah right, that's what you always say before you go back to sleep." Cynder said rolling Spyro onto his back. "Now get up."

"Okay, fine, I'm up." Spyro groaned rolling back over. "Explain what's happening to us."

"Alright, it's the day after Airovia and Moon visited and Malefor and his parents are on their way to the temple for a meeting with the other guardians to decide what to do about Malefor and his duel powers" Ignitus explained.

"Then let's continue the story." Cynder said.

"Alright, but when I start I'm not stopping till the end of the chapter." Ignitus warned.

"That's fine." Spyro mumbled. "I've been getting tired of the whole stop and go routine."

"Then let's begin."

Chapter Fifteen

"Mom stop walking so close, you making everyone laugh at me." Malefor groaned as he and his parents walked to the temple. Pearl was walking directly next to him and he was just glad she hadn't noticed that she was setting off his electrical powers; he could feel the electricity course through his body and every once in a while he'd see a small spark jump off his body.

"Oh Mal, they're not laughing at you." Pearl assured. "They're probably laughing at themselves for not having such a close relationship with their mothers."

"Oh Pearl, give him some space." Philos said kindly. "After all this is a vary important day for him."

"Well it's a vary distressing day for me, especially since you're wanting to give that foul Perma twice as much control over my Mal." Pearl grumbled slightly putting some distance between her and Malefor.

"Xander's not going to let Perma control his student." Philos said. Both Malefor and Pearl gave him the same 'are you really that stupid?' face. "Okay maybe she will."

"Mistress Pearl!" Called a dark blue dragoness with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane; she had straight purple horns that turned into flat round disks at the tip; on her tail were yellow stripes that resembled lightning bolts, and the tip of her tail was like a yellow wheel with serrated spikes sticking out of it; she had gray eyes and a pleasant look on her face as she approached them.

"Oh, hello Storm, have you met my son Malefor yet?" Pearl asked.

"I've seen him from when you brought him to class but I'm afraid we've never been properly introduced." Storm said. She then turned to Malefor and bowed. "Hello my name is Storm." She said in a formal manner.

"Uh… I'm Malefor." Malefor said feeling awkward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Storm said standing up straight and giving Malefor a kind smile.

"Now what can I do for you Storm?" Pearl asked as they continued walking.

"I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you help me with my training before class please?" Storm asked.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting right now, but why don't you came along and if I have some time I'll help you." Pearl promised. "In the mean time you can get better acquainted with Malefor."

"It would be an honor to get acquainted with your son." Storm said.

When they entered the courtyard they all stopped. "Alright Storm, you stay out here for a moment while we take Malefor with us." Philos said.

"And practice on your own till I can help you." Pearl ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Storm said walking toward an area of the courtyard young dragons go to train.

"Come along Malefor." Philos said walking up to the temple doors. The doors opened as he approached. Pearl and Malefor quickly followed him in.

Inside Philos walked down a corridor Malefor knew well. It was where the electric and wind classes were held as well as where the main meeting hall was.

"Okay Mal, once we get there I want you to stay close to me and when you show them your fire I want you to leave." Pearl instructed.

"Why?" Malefor asked.

"Because after that the matter becomes that for us to decide and we don't you to get caught in something you're not ready for." Philos said. "So you'll do what your mother says."

"Whatever." Malefor grumbled. Just another 'we think we know what's best for you so we'll make an important life decision for you' moments. He thought.

They reached the end of the corridor and in front of them sat two wide set doors both plain and brown.

"Alright this is it Malefor, are you ready?" Pearl asked

"Well duh, of course I'm ready; I've been ready for years when I first told you about my fire, and now I can finally prove it to everyone." Malefor said.

"Good." Philos mumbled as he stepped forward and pushed the doors open.

Inside was a huge entirely brown room and the only things in it were a large stone stage where the speaking dragon would stand, and Pumice.

"Pumice you're here already?" Philos asked. Pumice just grunted and stared at Malefor curiously. This unsettled Malefor since all he really knew about the dragon was that he was the most physically powerful guardian, and an extremely skilled earth dragon.

"Well then that means we're just waiting on Perma and Xander." Pearl mumbled.

"You're not waiting on anyone." Malefor turned around to see Perma and Xander enter the room. Ruby was riding on Perma's back. What kind of meeting would be called about the Cyst?" Perma asked staring at Malefor.

"Show them son." Philos ordered.

"Prepare to be amazed Banshee." Malefor smiled. He took in a deep breath and let out a huge stream of fire.

"So he was telling the truth." Pumice mumbled while Xander and Perma stared at Malefor in astonishment.

"Finally I get a speechless response out of you." Malefor said letting loose another small stream of fire.

"Not now Malefor." Philos growled pushing Malefor out of the room.

"Wait I wanna hear what she says." Malefor whined as the doors closed. "You guys are mean." He grumbled as he started walking back down the corridor.

Outside Malefor walked over to the training area and saw Storm trying to hit a pole with a jolt of electricity and completely missing. "You'll never hit it like that." Malefor sighed.

Storm looked up at him. "I don't mean to sound rude but how would you know, you're not an electric dragon." She huffed.

Malefor walked behind Storm and used his forepaw to spread her hind legs farther apart. Storm watched him cautiously as he came around and whipped her forelegs; they buckled and Malefor caught her as her forelegs took on a crouched stance. He then slid his tail under her jaw, which made her blush, and repositioned her head so it was directly facing the post. "Try now." Malefor ordered.

Instantly Storm shot a bolt of lightning and hit the post dead on making it burst into tiny splinters. "Who, how'd you know how to do that?" Storm asked.

"I used to watch my mom practice all the time, so I learned a few electric techniques." Malefor explained.

"In that case, would you mind helping me with a few more of my stances that I can't seem to get right?" Storm asked blushing slightly.

"Sure I guess." Malefor agreed.

For an entire hour Malefor helped Storm practice. Most of the time he didn't have to help much, but every so often there was a technique she almost completely messed up on and Malefor would have to help her with her stance. After a couple of times though he figured out she was doing it on purpose but he never complained.

"Okay I think that's enough for now." Storm sighed. "Let's take a break."

"Alright." Malefor agreed sitting down. Storm came over and sat next to him. Malefor, being a good six inches taller than Storm, looked down at her to see her staring back at him. Malefor gave a small smile which made Storm blush. Then Storm closed her eyes and started to lean her head toward Malefor's. Now it was Malefor's turn to blush. He wasn't sure he wanted to kiss Storm, in fact the main reason he kissed Moon and Airovia before was because they forced themselves upon him, but now he could choose and he liked Fey too much to betray her.

Just as Storms lips were inches from Malefor's he heard something. He turned his head just in time to see Moon tackle him. They rolled on the ground and when they stopped Moon was on top of Malefor holding down both his hind and forelegs with her own. "Hey lover dragon." She said with a sinister grin. "Already with another dragoness, and last night I thought I saw sparks fly between us."

"Not now Moon." Malefor hissed. He tried to squirm out from under her but was surprised to find she was to strong and he couldn't move.

"Excuse me, but my I ask your name?" Storm asked politely bowing to Moon.

Moon turned her head and looked at Storm. "I thought courtesy called for you to give your name before asking another's." She said rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Storm." Storm said still in a polite tone.

Moon turned her head back to Malefor. "I thought you liked Pinky." She said.

"Courtesy calls that when a name is given you should give yours in return." Storm said starting to sound annoyed.

"Yeah I'm not one to listen to what courtesy wants." Moon said rolling her eyes. "I'm kinda selfish that way."

"Obviously you're just some poor lowlife looking for an easy life." Storm huffed. Suddenly Moon started laughing.

"You're so quick to judge; how do you know I'm not already related to power?" Moon asked as soon as her laughter calmed.

"Because you act way to rudely for that." Storm huffed.

"Oh really, well if you know how the rich and powerful act why don't you teach me so I can pass myself off as one?" Moon asked.

"I most certainly will not teach you." Storm growled.

"Oh that's okay; I don't really care anyways." Moon said.

"Moon, could you please get off me." Malefor groaned.

"So my hero's too weak to move a simple little dragoness?" Moon asked rubbing the tip of her muzzle against Malefor's.

"That just means you're really heavy." Storm chided.

"Aw, looks like someone wants to start something; to bad I don't care what others say about me." Moon said.

"So you like being a cheap flirt that will probably never have a half-decent male?" storm asked.

"Aw, you're like a little Pearl." Moon cooed. "Let me guess, you're an electric dragon right?"

"Shut up." Storm growled.

"That temper is so unbecoming." Moon mocked.

"That's it!" Storm exclaimed. She opened her mouth and shot a jolt of electricity at Moon.

Moon jumped and flipped backward making the bolt completely miss her. She landed on Storm's back and the sudden impact caused Storm's legs to buckle and she dropped flat on her chest. Moon brought her beak-like muzzle up to the side of Storm's face. "You really don't want to get in a fight with me." She hissed. As a sign of submission Storm went completely limp. "There you go." Moon sighed stepping off her.

"This isn't over." Storm growled getting to her paws.

"And when it continues I'll still win." Moon said.

"Would you two please fighting?" Malefor groaned rolling to his paws.

"You're just going to let her get away with attacking me?" Storm asked.

"You attacked her first, and besides you're just going to have to get used to Moon's rudeness because that's always how she acts." Malefor said.

"Then why do you hang out with her?" Storm asked.

"I don't know yet." Malefor admitted. "But I doubt I could get rid of her even if I wanted to."

"That's right; you're stuck with me lover." Moon said sitting next to him. "And so are you if you want to be near him." She added staring at Storm.

Storm stood there for a moment then walked over and sat on the other side of Malefor. "You're lucky you're so cute." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

When did I become a dragoness magnet? Malefor wondered. And why can't I attract the only dragoness that I want?

"Oh, Malefor hey!" Airovia called running up to the three of them. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes on Storm. "Who's that?" She asked accusingly.

"This would be Storm." Malefor said nervously.

"Well what's she doing on my dragon?" Airovia growled.

"I'm not your dragon." Malefor sighed. "But I'd like to be Fey's."

"You mean that pink dragoness; yeah that'll never work out." Storm said. "So I'll just wait for that to fail and then we can go out."

"Hey, I already called rebound." Airovia growled.

"Oo dragoness fight; pay close attention Mal since this will happen a lot." Moon said smiling.

"If you three don't start getting along I'm not going to talk to any of you anymore." Malefor announced. Instantly the three dragonesses went silent. "That's better."

Moon stood up and stepped away from Malefor. Airovia walked over and took her place, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her tail with his.

"Ha, I get the best seat." Moon said as she sat down between Malefor's legs, pressing her back against his chest and her head under his jaw.

Malefor lifted his head blushing deeply. "C- could you three p- please give me some space?" He stuttered.

"Now why would we wanna do that?" Airovia asked as all three dragonesses scooted closer.

"Come on; this isn't funny." Malefor moaned.

"Oh Mal, there you… are." Pearl said seeing Malefor surrounded by dragonesses. "What's going on here?" She growled.

"What's it look like?" Moon asked lying down.

"Get away from my son." Pearl growled glaring directly at Moon.

"I'm a little busy here." Moon said lifting her tail and stroking Malefor's chest.

"Malefor get over here now." Pearl ordered. Instantly Malefor jumped over Moon and ran to Pearl's side so she wouldn't try to attack his friends. "Now come along." She growled leading Malefor away.

Pearl took Malefor back to the meeting hall. Everyone was sitting down quietly. When Malefor entered the room Philos stood up and walked onto the stage.

"Alright Malefor, we've decided that staring tomorrow morning you will repot here for your first fire lesson with Xander." He announced.

"Yes!" Malefor exclaimed. Just then he remembered something. "Wait isn't the morning when the eight year olds are taught?"

"Yes it is." Xander confirmed.

"So that means I'll be learning with…"

"Hatchlings." Perma laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Malefor stormed out of the temple, furious with the guardians. How could they stick me with hatchlings? He wondered as he walked toward the exit to the courtyard.

Just as he was about to leave the courtyard he saw something pink out of the corner of his eye; he looked and saw Fey walking around with Mari and Indigo. Fey will cheer me up. He thought walking over to the three.

"Hey guys." Malefor said when he reached them.

"I thought you got rid of him?" Mari growled glaring at Fey.

"I thought I did." Fey hissed.

"Hey Malefor." Indigo said giving Malefor a small smile.

Neither Mari nor Indigo had really changed much in the last two years. They had both grown but even though Mari was a year younger than Indigo he was taller and more muscular and aggressive. Indigo still wore the same blue scarf, but over the last two years it had become tattered and faded as well as the edges now burned and falling apart.

"What are you guys doing here?" Malefor asked staring at Fey. She noticed and moved behind Mari.

"We could ask you the same question." Mari growled.

"I was just at a meeting with the guardians." Malefor said proudly.

"You're such a liar; there's no way the guardians would invite you to one of their meetings." Mari growled.

"Unless they were expelling you." Fey said her tone hopeful.

"Nope, they were actually giving me another class." Malefor explained. "You're looking at the newest fire dragon." He said puffing out his chest.

"And now you're going on with this lie again?" Mari groaned. "We already told you, you can't…" Malefor interrupted him by letting loose a stream of fire straight into the air. "Blow…fire…"

The three stared at Malefor in complete silence the shock plain on their faces. "I told you I could blow fire." Malefor said triumphantly. He had been trying for years to prove his fire ability and now that he finally had it felt good.

"So this is where you went." Moon whispered next to Malefor's face. Her sudden appearance caused Malefor to jump.

"Where'd you come from?" Malefor asked when his heart started beating again.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long to come back, so we split up and started searching for you." Moon said patting Malefor's back with her tail. "As to where I came from, I think that's a stupidly obvious question, and I don't feel like answering it."

"Oh and now the Psycho's back." Fey groaned being the first to come out of her shock.

"Hey Pinky." Moon said giving Fey a smile that wasn't entirely sincere.

"My name's Fey." Fey growled glaring at Moon. "And don't you ever call me pinky again."

"Wow Moon, you look even more beautiful than when we met two years ago." Mari said staring at Moon the same way Malefor stared at his dinner, lovingly.

"What?" Moon asked looking at Mari like he was stupid.

"I-I think you're a beautiful dragoness." Mari stuttered.

"You look familiar." Moon mumbled staring herd at Mari. "Doesn't your name start with a q?

"Actually it's Mari." Mari corrected, blushing a little.

"I was close." Moon laughed. "So I can remember you, from now on your nickname is Marmar, and you…" She said turning her head to face Indigo. "Your nickname will be… Indigo, because of the blue scarf you're wearing."

"But that is my-" Indigo began but was interrupted by Mari putting his tail in his mouth."

"His name's not important." Mari said. "But I would like to know if you'd be willing to go on a da-"

"Malefor, Moon, there you two are!" Airovia called running up to the group. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh and now Butt-bite's here too?" Fey groaned. Butt-bite was one of the many cruel nicknames given to Airovia after Malefor scared her tail.

"Fey you're here too; that's good because I finally found something to tie your wings down before I throw you off that cliff." Airovia growled glaring at Fey.

"That's big talk coming for someone who can't even beat the freak." Fey scoffed.

"Malefor's no freak!" Airovia exclaimed.

"Well I've never heard of anyone who could use both fire and ice before." Fey said.

"Wait so he really used fire?" Indigo asked. "That's so awesome!" Mari and Fey both turned and glared at him. "I-I mean that's so lame."

Malefor hung his head. None of his friends liked his fire and ice, so how would they react if they found out he could use electricity?

"Malefor is so much better than any of you three!" Airovia exclaimed flapping her wings and creating a large gust of wind that started to pushing Mari, Indigo, and fey back. Mari fought against it and stomped one of his forepaws. A large rock shot out of the ground and hit Airovia in the chest knocking the wind out of her and making her collapse.

"Never try to fight me on my turf of you'll always lose." Mari growled.

"Airovia are you okay?" Malefor asked.

"I'll be fine." Airovia Groaned, struggling to her paws.

Suddenly Moon dashed at Mari. She swiped her tail under him and knocked his paws out from under him. He collapsed on his chest and Moon stood on top of him, one of her forepaws on the back of his neck. "Oh look Marmar; I beat you in your turf." She teased. "Now if you wouldn't mind please apologize to my friend."

"Get off him!" Fey exclaimed shooting ice at Moon. Moon ducked down and rolled toward Fey where she used her hind paws and kicked Fey's forelegs out from under her. She then used her tail to spin herself around catching Fey with her forepaws pressed against her chest and pressed her crescent shaped tail tip to Fey's throat.

"Yay, I win again." Moon cheered. She looked over at Indigo with a sinister smile. "You wanna play to?" Indigo's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Oh well." Moon sighed pulling her tail away from Fey's throat. "Now if you could please apologize for calling Mal a freak."

"Never." Fey growled.

"Oh well, I didn't really want to be friend with you anyways." Moon muttered flinging Fey off her and rolling to her paws. She looked over at Mari. "What about you Marmar, will you apologize to Via?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Mari muttered not looking Airovia in the eyes.

"That's okay." Airovia assured smiling. "I'm sorry I'm so hot headed that I just attacked you like that in the first place."

"And I'm sorry Indigo didn't want to play." Moon apologized playfully.

"Come on Mari, let's get out of here." Fey growled getting to her paws.

"Actually I think I'll stick around here for a while." Mari said his eyes on Moon.

"Malefor, here you are." Storm said calmly walking up to the group. When she reached Malefor she saw Mari, Fey and Indigo; she bowed to them and introduced herself.

"Call me Mari."

"It's Fey"

They all turned to Indigo waiting for him to introduce himself. He stayed silent. Storm walked up to him and looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry if I might seem rude, but you still haven't told me your name yet." She said causing Indigo to blush deeply.

"I-I-I-I…" Indigo stammered.

"His name's Indigo." Malefor said.

"Well that's cute." Storm smiled.

"R-really?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah it's catchy." Storm said.

"Wait that can't be your name, it's your nickname." Moon said.

"It was his name first." Fey groaned.

"Then he has to change his name, because when I give someone a nickname I don't change it." Moon huffed playfully.

"Are you ever serious?" Malefor asked.

"Not if I can help it." Moon smiled.

"Well I like the way you act." Mari stated. "It's cute and fun."

"Awe, that's so weird to say." Moon cooed. Mari blushed. "What's with males and blushing; Indigo blushed when Storm said 'hi' Marmar blushed when I called him 'weird' and Mal blushed when I was sitting in his lap."

"WHAT!" Mari exclaimed glaring at Malefor.

"Yeah plus Storm and Airovia were all over him as well." Moon said. Storm blushed when her name was brought up and Indigo glared at Malefor.

"Moon what are you talking about, that never happened." Malefor chuckled nervously.

"Yes it did." Moon assured. "Remember when your mom found us she almost exploded."

"Uh… well now that I'm in fire class I was wondering if maybe Indigo could give me a few tips." Malefor said trying to change the subject.

"Um sure, I guess." Indigo agreed reluctantly. "What age group did they start you in?"

"Let's go back to what Moon was saying." Malefor said not wanting to say.

"I can't help if I don't know what age group you're in." Indigo sighed.

"Okay I'm training every morning starting tomorrow." Malefor mumbled.

"But that's when they teach the eight year olds." Indigo pointed out.

"Exactly." Malefor sighed.

Everyone started laughing; all except Malefor and Storm, who seemed confused. "I don't understand; why is Malefor in fire class?" She asked. Now everyone, including Malefor, was laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright Malefor, if you can perform the move I just showed you perfectly I'll move you to the twelve year old class." Xander instructed.

Malefor stepped into the middle of a hot round room. The walls floor and roof were brown and covered in scorch marks. But that was to be expected since this was the fire dragon class room.

It had been three months since Malefor had revealed his fire powers. Already he had gone from the eight year old class to the eleven year old class. The class was only made up of three other students then Malefor; a red dragoness, a gray dragon, and an orange dragoness. Malefor never learned any of their names already knowing there was no point, since he wasn't going to be in the class for vary long.

"Well Malefor, we're waiting." Xander said.

This is gonna be too easy. Malefor thought while taking in a deep breath. When he was sure he had enough air he let out a burst of fire. As the flames rose up Malefor blew a stream of fire right through it. He kept the stream going as the fire collected together causing the stream to grow.

Suddenly the fire split in two streams as it came out of his mouth. This isn't supposed to happen. Malefor thought as the flames began to swirl around each other creating a flaming vortex. Malefor released the stream and watched it spiral out of existence. That was so cool." He mumbled.

"Wow Xander's never taught us that." The red dragoness gasped.

"So Malefor's getting special training?" Asked the gray dragon. "That's not fair."

"I haven't taught Malefor anything I haven't taught you." Xander assured. He turned to Malefor. "In fact I've never seen such a move. Where'd you learn it?"

"I don't know; it just happened. All I did was blow." Malefor said.

"Hmm… Interesting." Xander mumbled seeming to be deep in thought. "Alright Malefor, you want to be in the fifteen year old class right?"

"More than anything." Malefor said.

"If you can repeat that vortex I'll put you in it then." Xander offered.

"Hey, that's not fair." The gray dragon whined.

"Yeah, what if we could do the vortexy thingy too?" The red dragoness asked.

"Well then I guess it would only be fair to move you to the fifteen year old class as well." Xander said. "You all have till I get back from my mission to master it, so that gives you a week."

"I'll have it mastered in three days." The red dragoness boasted.

"Oh yeah, well I'll have it mastered in two." The gray dragon countered.

"For that you better get training." Xander chuckled. "Class is dismissed until next week, so go.

Both the red dragoness and the gray dragon quickly dashed out of the room. The orange dragoness followed, but at a much slower pace.

"Well Malefor, I'll see you in a week." Xander chuckled. "Hopefully I won't lose an entire class when I get back." He mumbled, leaving the room.

As soon as Xander was out of sight Malefor dashed out of the room. He ran down the halls taking several turns as he headed for the wind dragon class room. The fifteen year old wind dragons were just getting out of class and he was hopping Airovia would still be there. Malefor turned a corner and smacked into something big and white.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Growled the familiar voice of Perma.

"Sorry Perma." Malefor apologized. He looked up at Perma and saw that she looked anxious.

"For once I'm glad to see you Cyst." Perma grumbled. "Where's Xander?"

"Last time I saw him he just left class." Malefor reported. "Why, is something wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm confiding in you." Perma sighed. "Okay, I don't want Xander to go on his mission."

"What is his mission" Malefor asked.

"You've heard about the bandits that have been attacking the trade route, right?" Perma asked.

"Yeah, of course I have." Malefor said. The bandit attacks were pretty common. A caravan of traveling merchants would be going along a route that would lead to other cities and on occasion the merchants would be attacked by bandits. Usually they didn't take much, but recently they have been attacking more often taking everything the caravans had.

"Well your father asked him to accompany a group of caravans, and to stop the bandits if they happen to show up." Perma explained.

"So, what's the problem with that?" Malefor asked.

"The problem is that the bandits are three ice dragons." Perma growled.

"So what, Xander's really strong. Don't you have any faith in his abilities?" Malefor asked.

"Of course I have faith in my own mate's abilities." Perma growled. "But if you were in a three-on-one fight do you think you'd come out unharmed?"

"I see your point." Malefor conceded. "But those caravans need his help, and Xander's got a big heart. Do you really think you can change his mind?"

"I have to try." Perma sighed. She began to walk in the direction Malefor had come from. She looked back at Malefor. "Not a word of this to anyone, or else."

"Your secret's safe with me." Malefor promised.

"It better be." Perma muttered. "Oh, and don't be late for class; I'm gonna need something to take my anger out on."

Malefor decided to ignore her last comment and instead continued on his way to the wind dragon class room. When he got there he saw four teenage dragons leaving the room, none of which were Airovia. She must still be inside. Malefor thought. He approached the door and heard Airovia talking with Philos. Malefor stopped and decided to listen to what they were saying.

"So you know where to go right?" Philos asked.

"You already know I don't." Airovia groaned.

"Maybe you should have studied harder." Philos chuckled.

"Isn't it your job to prepare me for this?" Airovia asked.

"And I have prepared you. Now it's your job to take care of yourself." Philos said.

"Well since I had such a great teacher, I don't see how I could fail." Airovia said.

"So when do you leave?" Philos asked.

Leave? What is he talking about? Malefor wondered.

"I was gonna leave tonight so I wouldn't have to deal with the good-byes." Airovia replied. "I was only going to tell Malefor so he wouldn't worry."

"Telling him will probably make him worry more you know." Philos warned.

"Maybe, but I also want to find out if he'll try to stop me." Airovia sighed. "I know it's selfish of me, but I want to find out if there really might be something between us."

"And if there isn't" Philos asked.

"Then I'll just have to find someone else." Airovia sighed. "Either way I might never see him again."

"Oh I'm sure you'll come back." Philos assured. "But it's up to you on when you do."

"I guess this is good-bye then." Airovia said.

"Fare well." Philos said.

Before Malefor could hide Airovia stepped out of the room. "Oh Malefor, just the dragon I was looking for." She said smiling.

"Uh…hi Airovia." Malefor said reluctantly giving a weak smile.

"There's something really important I need to talk to you about." Airovia said.

"Yeah I can't talk right now; I've got a lot of training to do." Malefor said turning around.

"We might not have time to talk later." Airovia said seriously.

"We'll make time, I promise." Malefor said just before he dashed off down the hall. He ran into the main hall and right out the front doors.

Outside Malefor stopped. I can't believe she's leaving. He thought.

"Hey Firefly, why so sad?" Malefor looked around and found Moon sitting right next to him.

"How can you always sneak up on me like that?" Malefor asked startled by her sudden appearance.

"I asked a question first." Moon said.

"Did you know Airovia is leaving?" Malefor asked deciding Moon wasn't going to reveal her secrets.

"I've known for about a month now." Moon said sounding bored.

"Why is she leaving?" Malefor asked.

"I never asked." Moon said. "If you really want to know, why don't you ask her?"

"I haven't seen her since I found out." Malefor lied.

"Well stick around; she should be out any minute." Moon offered.

"I can't, I'm really busy today." Malefor said. He tried to walk away but felt something tug at his tail. He didn't have to look back to tell that it was Moon's tail. "Let go."

"Running from this is only going to make it worse for the both of you." Moon warned.

"I'm not running." Malefor growled defensively. "Besides what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't." Moon said releasing Malefor's tail. "Just remember, guilt eats away at the kind of heart and your heart's as kind as they come."

Surprised by Moon's serious tone, Malefor turned around, but Moon was gone. Where's she go? He wondered. He looked around but could find no trace of her.

Suddenly the temple doors began to open. Malefor, not wanting to have to deal with Airovia, ran as fast as he could out of the courtyard and all the way home.

Malefor spent the entire rest of the day practicing his powers. He never even went to ice class, too afraid that Airovia would try to ambush him there. He was hoping if he never said good-bye she'd never leave. He knew it was childish but he didn't want to lose his closest friend. But that night, when Philos got home, he found out that she left anyways.

Not feeling hungry, Malefor decided to go to bed without dinner. When he opened the door to his room he was surprised to find Moon sitting on his bed. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"What else; I'm here to dragonnap you." She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Malefor stared at Moon like she was crazy. "What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm taking you somewhere." Moon said. "Oh come on, you'll be back in a few days."

"A few days?" Malefor exclaimed.

"Maybe weeks." Moon corrected herself. "Also you should probably close the door before your parents hear us." She added gesturing to the door.

Malefor obediently stepped into the room and closed the door with his tail. "Are you expecting sneak me out the front door, because I really don't see that happening." He muttered sitting down in front of the bed.

"Why would we use a door when you have a perfectly good window?" Moon asked, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"The window's locked." Malefor said. "I've been trying for years to unlock it but I can't."

"Funny, it seems pretty open to me." Moon mumbled.

Malefor looked at the window and was surprised to find that completely opened. "How'd you do that?" He asked turning his head back to Moon to find her face right up at his.

"You're going after Via." She said.

"What, why?" Malefor asked.

"Because she's just gone off on a vary dangerous mission alone because you wouldn't talk to her about it." Moon said, her voice loosing all of its usual playfulness.

"Why would she do something dangerous because of me?" Malefor asked concerned by Moon's seriousness.

"She went alone because of you." Moon groaned. "Either way she would've gone but she wanted you to go with her."

"Take me with her where?" Malefor asked, extremely confused.

"How do you not know this, your father's the wind guardian?" Moon asked annoyed. "She went to a place called the Golden Wind."

"What's that?" Malefor asked.

"It's a place wind dragons go when they turn sixteen." Moon explained. "Only wind dragons know about it, and only wind dragons can find it. They say when there you can actually see the wind blow."

"If Airovia already left for this 'Golden Wind' place how do you expect me to find her?" Malefor asked.

"Your father's a wind dragon, and you're almost sixteen; you should have some sense of where it is." Moon insisted.

"If it's so dangerous, why didn't you go with her?" Malefor challenged. "We both know you're stronger then me."

"Because she wanted you to go with her." Moon said. "Besides, I'm busy this week."

"Well what if I don't want to help her?" Malefor asked.

"I don't know do you?" Moon retorted.

"Of course I want to help her!" Malefor exclaimed. "She's my closest friend; I don't want to see her hurt."

"So she's just a friend to you then?" Moon asked.

"For now." Malefor replied. "But when I find her I'm going to ask if she'll be my dragoness." He added, realizing that's what he truly wanted.

"Then you better get going if you want to catch her." Moon said getting to her paws. Quickly, she dashed over to the window and easily slid out it, as if she had done this before.

Malefor followed, but had a bit more difficulty fitting his broad shoulders through the gap. "Which way did she go?" He asked when he came free of the window.

"North." Moon said pointing her tail north.

"Then let's get going." Malefor said, spreading his wings.

"See you when you get back." Moon said, sitting down.

"You're not coming?" Malefor asked a little confused.

"Only one other dragon is allowed to go." Moon said. "Besides I'm afraid to fly."

"What, but you're a dragon; how can you be afraid to fly?" Malefor exclaimed.

"Remember how when we first me, my dad flew off with me?" Moon asked Malefor nodded still unable to forget about Moon's massive father. "Well that wasn't the first time, or last, time he did that, and let me tell you; he's not the most gentle of flyers; he goes way to high way to fast."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Malefor muttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You're really sensitive, you know that?" Mon teased playfully. "Now get out of here; the longer you talk to me the farther away Airovia gets."

"I'll see you later then." Malefor said, just before he took flight.

Malefor flew as fast as he could north, not stopping, or slowing down for anything. He flew for several hours passing over plains, hills, forests, and small lakes, and still saw no sign of Airovia. How much sooner did she leave than me? He wondered feeling extremely tired. What if she changed directions and I'm not even taking the same route? She could be anywhere. He realized.

Wait, Moon said that I might be able to find the place on my own. He remembered. Instantly he stopped moving and just floated in the air above a tall mountain range as he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the Golden Wind.

He stayed floating like that for several minutes until he felt a strong gust of wind blowing northeast. That's the way, he was sure of it. Quickly he began flying again, heading northeast. But now he noticed he was going faster; flying easier, and that there was less wind resistance then before.

After several hours of flying he thought he saw something in the distance. He picked up speed and got closer. He kept getting closer until he could make out the shape of a white dragoness withy a pink spot on her back end. That's got to be her. He thought. "Airovia!" He called excitedly.

The white dragoness stopped and spun around. It was Airovia. "Malefor?" She asked. "Malefor!" She exclaimed racing back toward Malefor.

Just as Airovia and Malefor were inches apart, Malefor suddenly sneezed letting loose a huge gale of wind. Airovia was hit by the gale and was sent flying back.

"Oh no, Airovia I'm so sorry; it just snuck up on me." Malefor apologized quickly flying up to her.

"I feel that should be surprising, but I'm more surprised to see you here." Airovia giggled, floating in front of Malefor.

"I told you we'd talk later, didn't I?" Malefor chuckled.

"How'd you find me?" Airovia asked.

"Moon snuck into my room and told me everything about how this was a test, and that you wanted me to come." Malefor said.

"Wait, how did Moon know about the test?" Airovia asked. "Only wind dragons know about it."

"I know about it." Malefor pointed out.

"And you just blew a gale out your nose." Airovia countered. "Oh, who cares about that right now. Why'd you come all the way out here, and don't tell me that it was just to talk."

"I couldn't let my dragoness do something dangerous all on her own." Malefor smiled.

"What do you mean?" Airovia asked, confused.

Malefor gave Airovia a short kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Malefor asked.

"I-I think." Airovia stuttered.

Malefor wrapped his forelegs around Airovia and kissed her again, this time making it longer and more passionate. "Are you sure now?" He asked, after breaking the kiss.

"Does this mean no more Fey?" Airovia asked.

"No more Fey." Malefor assured.

"What's with the change of heart?" Airovia asked.

"I just realized that I've been trying to impress her for years while this perfectly great dragoness was willing to accept me as I am." Malefor said, smiling. "But then I chose you."

"Then it's her loss and my gain." Airovia said cheerfully.

"Where to from here?" Malefor asked.

"We land and get some rest." Airovia said. "I've been so worried about this journey that I haven't been able to sleep right in two days and I'm exhausted."

"Then rest it is." Malefor agreed. He let go of Airovia and glided down to the ground, Airovia closely behind him.

They landed in a small open field and found a comfortable place beneath a shady tree. They lied down, closely pressed against each other; their tails wrapped together and Malefor with his wing over Airovia like a blanket. Soon the two were sleeping peacefully and happily.


End file.
